One Weekend
by Aziza Maye
Summary: Bryn had been dumped again, and it was the best thing that could have ever happened to her. She's now in for a weekend she will never forget. Please read the warnings at the beginning of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello wonderful readers.**

 **A warning. This story will be M/F/M. There will be a lot of sex in this story, and said sex will be at times multiple partners, so I'm giving it an M rating. There will be no Wincest.**

 **Between the sex, there will be a slight plot. This takes place sometime during the 5** **th** **season. The story is mostly finished so I should be able to post weekly. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Enough talk let's meet the lucky girl.**

Bryn sat in the bar watching the people around her. Sighing, she sipped at her drink watching as everyone was oblivious to the fact that she had been stood up, again. Some would think she would be used to it, that it wouldn't hurt anymore. Well they would be wrong. The waitress came over bringing her a fresh drink. Bryn hated how the girl gave her a sad smile.

"That's it." Bryn whispered down at her drink. "No more blind dates. No more web sites. I will just become a crazy old cat lady, I'll just suffer through my allergies." Taking a drink Bryn sighed again. "And too bad this isn't a lot stronger."

The waitress was soon back with another drink. This time when she placed it in front of Bryn her smile was bright and friendly.

"I didn't order this."

"Nope." The waitress looked over toward the pool tables. "It was ordered for you. A message was sent with it." Reaching in her pocket the waitress pulled out a napkin and handed it to Bryn. "Before you read that let me just say that every girl in this place, me included has been trying to catch their eye. You succeeded."

"I've just been sitting here." Bryn whispered. She took the napkin and looked down at neat clean writing.

 _ **Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be sitting alone.**_

Bryn read and reread the message before glancing up at the waitress. The girl smiled warmly at her, patting her shoulder. "Honey, I know the signs of someone who has been dumped. Been there many times. Seen it even more. So take my advice. Go for it." The waitress squeezed her shoulder before walking away.

Shaking her head Bryn looked back down at the napkin. Things like this didn't happen to her. Bryn slowly raised her head and looked over at the pool tables. There were four of them strategically spaced so as not to bother each other. Two couples were at one. A guy and girl at another. Four guys at the third. Bryn's eyes landed on the last table, which was tucked away slightly in the corner. Two guys. Two completely way beyond her league guys. One was walking around the table studying it. He said something to the other who shrugged, and laughed. Even from this far away Bryn was mesmerized by their smiles. They were both tall, one a little taller than the other. The shorter of the two, also had short hair. His jeans fit him perfectly, not to tight, just enough to show his firm ass. Bryn could feel the blush on her cheeks. Bringing the drink to her lips she took a small drink. She could tell instantly that this wasn't nonalcoholic. She started to push it away, but the waitresses words echoed through her mind. 'Go for it.'

Why shouldn't she? It's just a drink. So she really didn't drink that much. So what? One drink wasn't going to kill her. Bryn took a tentative sip and smiled. The drink tasted like strawberries, but she could taste the slight kick of something. Taking another drink Bryn looked back at the two guys. The taller one had stepped up to the table. His hair was darker than the first, and longer. Like the first his jeans fit him perfectly. Bryn didn't look away this time. She watched as he leaned over, yep perfectly. When he stood he said something the other shrugged. Walking around the table the second one again leaned over to take a shot. But just before he did he raised his head and looked right at her, and smiled.

Bryn just almost fell off her stool. Her heart sped up slightly and she quickly looked away taking another, bigger drink. Before she knew it the strawberry drink was finished and she could feel a nice warmth spreading through her body. She knew she wasn't drunk, not just from one drink, but she was relaxed. In fact relaxed enough to risk another look toward the pool table. Her heart skipped slightly. The shorter one had removed his over shirt to reveal a black t-shirt. A slightly tight black t-shirt.

"So what did you think of the drink?" Bryn jumped and squeaked slightly. The waitress smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I was." Oh be honest Bryn. "I was distracted."

The waitress leaned forward slightly and looked toward the table. "I can see why. So why are you still sitting here?"

Bryn shrugged. "I'm not really the…" Bryn sighed, deflating completely. "I'm not really anything."

The waitress sat another drink down, then a napkin next to it. Putting an arm around Bryn's shoulder she said. "Honey you are defiantly something. In fact you are one of the best looking ladies in this dive. And right now the two hottest guys are both hitting on you. I say again, go for it. I sure the hell would."

Before Bryn could say anything the waitress was off again. Bryn looked at the drink, it was different this time. Looking over at the napkin she saw different handwriting but still strong and clear.

 _ **We could come there, or you here, your choice.**_

Bryn instantly looked at the table and gasped slightly. Both of them were leaning against the table looking right at her. Taking a deep breath Bryn slid both napkins in her pocket as she stood. Picking up the drink she slowly made her way toward the pool table. Neither of them moved. They just watched her. The pool tables were up on a landing so Bryn had to take a couple steps up. She still had to look up a little to look them in the eyes.

"Hello." Bryn was a little surprised her voice sounded mostly normal.

The shorter one stepped forward smiling. "Hello. I'm Dean this is my brother Sam."

"Bryn."

"You play?" Dean asked as he moved her closer to the table and Sam, without even touching her.

Now standing between the two very manly men Bryn found her mouth to dry to form words. She took a quick sip of her drink. The flavor of peach erupted in her mouth, but again there was that kick just in the back ground. Hoping she could finally speak Bryn answered. "I've tried, but I'm not very good."

"Maybe because you haven't had good teachers." Where Dean's voice held power and strength, Sam's was complete calm and warmth. He took her glass sitting it on a table with their beers.

Dean took her hand and led her to the end of the table. He turned her so her back was to his chest. Putting his arms around her he guided her hands to clasp the pool stick. His lips were right next to her ear when he said. "First lesson, breaking." Leaning her slightly over the table, his hands covering hers on the stick, he aimed and shot. The balls scattered around the table, she thought she heard one go in.

"She learns fast." Sam smiled.

"Very." Dean didn't let go of her as he repositioned her to one side of the table. "Next lesson, aiming." Bryn's mind was having trouble registering anything that was happening. Leaning over again Dean aimed and shot. Another ball went in.

"Not bad." Sam said, studying the table. "But you really didn't leave yourself a shot."

"There's always a shot Sammy." Dean walked Bryn to the other side of the table. Bryn tried to focus on the table, but her mind was way too focused on the heat behind her and the smell surrounding her. "Third lesson, if you don't have a shot, don't leave one for your opponent." Taking aim he shot. The que ball rolled around the table a few times before finally stopping. Dean stood letting go of Bryn. "Good luck with that Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes as he walked up next to Bryn. "Dean's right, there's always a shot." He took Bryn's hand and walked her to the end of the table. Standing behind her, he positioned her hands as Dean had.

"I don't see a shot." Bryn whispered.

Sam smiled, his mouth right next to her ear. "You will." He shifted her slightly moving the stick just enough that it hit the side of the que ball. She watched in amazement as the white ball spun out from behind the two balls it was hidden behind. Hitting the side it rolled over and hit another ball making it fall into a pocket.

"Show off." Dean grumbled, then waved his hand.

The game went on like that. Bryn being passed back and forth between the brothers. She kept waiting for that little warning voice in her mind to scream at her. But it never came. Instead she found herself laughing whenever Sam left Dean with a bad shot. Giggling when Dean would do the same. After four games the brothers were tied in wins. Finally free of their arms Bryn glanced at her watch. It was after midnight. She hadn't realized she said anything until Sam moved closer to her and asked.

"Something wrong?"

"The last bus ran about fifteen minutes ago." Bryn sighed, pulling out her phone. "Guess I'm calling a cab."

Dean's hand covered hers keeping her from dialing. "Or, we could drive you home." His very presence seemed to envelope her, making it hard to move. Glancing at Sam she was completely lost. She slowly nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **I am so glad you like my naughty little story. I greatly enjoyed writing it, but debated on posting it. In the end my BFF's talked me into posting.**

 **So I forgot to say at the start I own nothing but the OC's I created. I am just borrowing Sam and Dean for a little fun. I'm pretty sure they won't mind too much. Also all mistakes are proudly my own.**

 **Now on with the fun.**

"So, I think we promised you a ride home." Sam grabbed Bryn's coat and held it out to her. Sliding her arms in, Bryn watched Dean gather their discarded shirts and coats. Bryn was soon heading toward the front door sandwiched between Dean and Sam. As they passed the waitress, Bryn saw Dean slip money into her hand. The waitress smiled and winked at Bryn.

Once outside the cool air had Bryn pulling her coat around her tighter. Sam put his arm around her and his warmth instantly wrapped around her. As they walked through the parking lot Bryn tried to pick out their car. She saw a big red four wheel drive truck. They passed it. They also passed a want to be sports car. Bryn scanned the parking lot and her eyes landed on a bright shiny black car. She had seen the car before she'd went into the bar. It sat under a light, like it was under a spot light. She may not have a memory for names and makes, but she knew beauty when she saw it, and that car was beautiful. When they turned and walked toward that car Bryn smiled. As they got closer the car took Bryn's breath away.

"This is your car?" She ran a hand over the front fender.

"She's my baby." Dean said beaming with pride.

Bryn glanced up at Sam and saw that he was also smiling. Something told Bryn even though Dean called it his baby, Sam loved the car just as much.

As Dean headed toward the driver's side, Bryn reached out for the back door, but Sam stopped her. Opening the front passenger door, he gently nudged her and she got in sliding over to the middle. The car was just as breath taking inside as outside. Once they were both in and the doors closed, Bryn found herself snug between them and instantly warm.

"So where to?" Dean asked as he started the car.

"Do you know where the park is?" Dean glanced at Sam who nodded. Bryn smiled. "Just head that way."

Dean nodded as he put the car in gear and headed out of the parking lot. During their time playing Bryn had learned that they had only been in town for a short time, and would be leaving soon. She didn't really know what they did for a living. They were staying at a motel in town Bryn had never heard of.

"Turn right at the next light." Bryn said laying her hand on Dean's arm.

Dean nodded again.

The park was now on their left. It always looked so peaceful and a little creepy at this hour. To their right was rows upon rows of townhouses. Most of them were dark at this hour, adding to the creepiness. "Mines the dark brown one, you can pull up right in front." Dean perfectly parked the big car between an SUV and a van. The three sat in silence for a moment. Bryn finally took a deep breath and said. "I had a lot of fun."

Dean slowly turned to look at her, his green eyes sparkling. "The fun doesn't have to be over."

The meaning of his words were clear. Bryn's heart sped slightly as she turned to Sam. He had also turned to face her. His hazel eyes were warm and she found herself getting lost in them. Finding she couldn't speak Bryn nodded slightly. Sam opened the door and got out holding his hand out to her. As she slid over she heard the car engine die, and it made her heart speed a little more. Taking Sam's hand she let him pull her to her feet. Dean had already gotten out and walked around the car. Still holding Sam's hand Bryn walked up the few steps to her front door. Pulling her key out, she questioned herself one last time as she unlocked the door. There was completely no doubt in her mind, defiantly not in her body.

Pushing the door open she stepped in, to the soft light coming from the lamp she always left on. As always her little home was cozy and warm. The sound of her door closing and locking had her spinning around. Suddenly her little home seemed very little. They both looked at her, complete confidence and power surging off of them. Bryn suddenly felt unsure.

"I…I've never…" Bryn pushed an imaginary stray hair behind her ear.

Sam stepped forward, reaching up to run a finger down her cheek. "How about we start by getting a little comfortable?" First he removed his coat, then Bryn's. Next he moved his hand up, reaching behind Bryn's head and removed her hair clamp. Her hair cascaded down her back some draping across her shoulders. Running his fingers through her hair Sam smiled. "Much better."

Dean moved to stand behind Bryn. "Are you sure about this?"

Bryn smiled. "Mostly." Taking a deep breath she looked into Sam's eyes. "I'm not going to lie. It's been a fantasy of mine. I mean I never for one second thought it would happen. And I'm talking too much."

She felt Dean's warmth at her back. "We like your voice." Pushing her hair out of the way Dean leaned forward and lightly kissed her neck. Without thought Bryn tilted her head to give him more access. She felt Dean smile as he deepened the kiss. Moaning softly Bryn closed her eyes, leaning back into Dean.

"Damn that's sexy." Sam whispered.

"You should taste her." Dean said putting one arm around Bryn's waist. "Go ahead Sammy."

Sam stepped forward tilting her face up slightly so he could lean down and brush his lips across hers. Another soft moan escaped Bryn. Sam deepened the kiss his tongue running across her lips until she opened for him. This time Sam moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth tasting her. When Sam finally broke the kiss he left his forehead touching hers. Bryn gasped for breath her heart racing.

"You're right Dean. She tastes amazing."

Dean again claimed her neck his hand tangling in her hair. He gently turned her head until he could capture her lips with his. They both moaned together. Lost in Dean's kiss Bryn gasped when Sam started kissing her neck finding her pulse, sucking and nipping at it. Her mind spun, her body screamed for more. When they both pulled away from her she let out a disappointed groan.

Sam turned her to look at him. "You've never done this before right?"

Bryn took a few breaths licking her lips, savoring the taste still there. She finally answered. "I've had sex, but never with two guys at once."

"You need to pick a safe word. We swear if you call it out or want us to stop we will."

Bryn could see complete and total honesty shining through Sam's slightly dilated eyes. She tried to focus on what he was saying. A safe word. She could hardly think when they were kissing her, how was she supposed to think of one word? Dean's hand was still stroking her stomach through her shirt. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath to calm herself. Opening her eyes she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Wolf."

Sam smiled. "Interesting choice."

Shrugging Bryn said. "They are strong, protective, and beautiful. I thought it fit."

"I think she's calling us beautiful." Dean said pulling her even closer to him. "I don't know that I've ever been called beautiful before."

Tilting her head back Bryn kissed his jaw. "Trust me, you've been called that and many others."

Growling in his chest Dean captured her lips again. Sam's warmth wrapped around her front his hands roaming down her back to just above her ass. She let out a moan letting her hands roam as well. One went to Dean's arm running up and down feeling the muscles flex. The other hand reached out and slowly slid under Sam's shirt to just lay on his stomach. He smiled into her neck nipping slightly.

Moving to her ear he whispered. "Curious?"

Breaking away from Dean's mouth, Bryn forced air into her lungs again. She looked at Sam and smiled. "Well I already know how good you both look dressed."

Sam looked passed her to Dean. Dean let out a soft laugh. "Well Sammy we did pick her for a reason. But I think we should move toward a bed."

Somehow Bryn slipped away from both brothers moving toward the stairs. She smiled. "Follow me."

Before she reached her bedroom door strong arms again were around her making her laugh. The door opened and they stumbled in. Some part of Bryn's brain knew this was Sam. But Dean was close behind. He was suddenly in front of her slowly unbuttoning her shirt. As soon as the last button was free, Sam was sliding it off her shoulder and down her arms.

"What's this?" Sam's finger traced across Bryn's shoulder, sliding her bra down her arm.

Dean looked around and smiled, running his hand over the tattoo on Bryn's shoulder. "Very nice."

Bryn had always been proud of the one rebel thing she'd done in her life. As soon as she turned twenty-one she went down and got a tattoo of a crescent moon. Unfortunately she had never met a guy that appreciated it. Until now. When Sam leaned forward and lightly ran his tongue around the edges of it, Bryn almost lost it. Dean returned to in front of her smiling brightly as he slowly lowered her other bra strap.

Something inside Bryn clicked and she smiled wickedly. As Sam started working on her jeans, she reached out and started undressing Dean. He laughed but let her pull his shirt off. Once his chest was bare she smiled seeing the tattoo on his chest. "Nice." Running her hand across it she stretched up and followed her hands with her lips.

"God she's trying to kill me." Dean groaned.

"You love it, and you know it." Sam laughed.

Bryn suddenly turned and grabbed Sam's face pulling him down to capture his lips. She loved that she was able to make him moan like that. When she heard Dean groan from behind her she smiled. Breaking the kiss Bryn started working on Sam's clothes. He smiled down at her letting her remove his shirts. When she saw the matching tattoo she smiled and repeated what she had done to Dean.

Throwing his head back Sam fought to stay in control. "I told you Sammy." Dean said moving Bryn's long hair to the side. "She's trying to kill us." Dean then started to lightly run his tongue across Bryn's shoulders.

Bryn whispered. "You two started it."

"And we'll finish it." Sam's voice was deep and low sending a shiver down Bryn. Before she could react she was moving and was gently tossed onto her bed. She was suddenly very aware that she was completely naked. Grasping for covers her hand was stopped, green eyes hovered over her.

"Just relax and enjoy." Dean leaned down and kissed her. This kiss was deeper and more demanding than any before, and Bryn loved it.

She soon felt hands and lips all over her. Her body was tingling and on fire, all at the same time. She couldn't tell which one was Sam and which was Dean. It was almost as though there was only one man ravishing her. Like she'd told them she'd had sex before. This was nothing like anything she had ever had before. Where they had joked that she was trying to kill them, she truly thought she was going to die from the sheer joy and pleasure that was coursing through her. And she found she welcomed it completely. The first time she saw stars she didn't think she would ever come down. Just as she started to calm she was soaring again. When blackness called her, she went with no regrets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **Well Bryn had a night I'm pretty sure she will never forget. But could there be more in store for this lucky lady. Read on to find out. Oh and if you have a moment please drop me a review, even if it's just to say 'Hi'.**

The sun peeking through the curtains woke Bryn. Groaning she shifted trying to get away from the light. An arm around her tightened and a growl rumbled around her. Freezing, she quickly came awake, the night before crashing into her brain. Her head was slowly moving up and down. Opening an eye slightly she saw her head wasn't on her pillow, but a very nice firm chest. She tried to shift again but was greeted by another growl.

"Sammy's not a morning person." Bryn could not only hear the words but feel them under her head. Shifting her head she looked up into bright green eyes. Dean smiled down at her. "How you feeling this morning?"

Bryn thought a minute, then smiled. "Tingly."

Dean laughed kissing the top of her head. "You going to get up little brother?"

"No." Bryn felt Sam shift behind her burying his face in her hair. He kissed her back softly tightening his grip.

"Well I'm going to take a shower." Dean said giving Bryn's hand a squeeze. "That is if you don't mind."

Bryn shook her head. "Towels are in the cabinet right inside the door."

Dean nodded as he slipped out of the bed. He quickly gathered his clothes and walked naked to the door. Bryn watched, completely admiring the sight. At the door Dean glanced back. "You be good Sammy." He winked at Bryn then walked into the bathroom.

Dean's absence caused a chill to the front of Bryn. She quickly pulled the covers over her snuggling closer to Sam. Between his warmth and the still after effects of wonderful sex, Bryn let herself drift off again. The next time she woke up she was alone in the bed. A note sat on the pillow next to her.

 _ **We'll be downstairs.**_

Stretching in the bed Bryn sighed and got up. She grabbed some comfortable clothes before going in and taking her own shower. The warm water helped ease some of the soreness, she hadn't been expecting. Quickly drying and dressing Bryn headed down the stairs. She heard the brothers talking in her kitchen.

"Dean, I'm not sure."

"We won't know unless we ask."

As Bryn walked in, the conversation instatantly died. The wonderful smell of coffee filled the little area, as did the two men leaning on her cabinets. She had to walk between them to reach the coffee pot. Trying to ignore the sheer presence of them, Bryn grabbed her favorite cup and poured herself some coffee. After adding sugar and creamer she faced them and asked.

"So what were you two talking about just before I walked in?"

"Nothing." Sam mumbled taking a sip of his coffee.

She could tell by the look Dean gave Sam that it hadn't been nothing. But for some reason Dean didn't argue. Instead he looked around the kitchen and said. "Nice place you have here. Very homey."

Bryn shrugged. "It was my grandmother's. She left it to me in her will. It totally pissed my ex off when he couldn't force me to sell it."

"Ex?" Dean's eyebrow rose slightly.

"Ex-husband." Bryn leaned against the counter next to Sam, facing Dean. "Got married right out of high school. Helped him through four years of college, and setting up a business." Bryn shrugged. "I got to keep the house and all my money. He got to keep the blonde secretary with no brains."

"She's not the only one with no brains." Sam said.

Bryn smiled. "Last year they went bankrupt. He had to move in with his mother. The blonde left soon after."

"How many times has he tried to get back with you?" Dean asked his eyes slightly narrowed.

"A few times. When he's not shacking up with another young something." Bryn slowly turned her head and looked at Sam. "What won't you know unless you ask?"

Sam's eyes shot to Dean. "We were just talking."

"About what?"

"Sam."

Sam pushed away from the counter and glared at his brother. "I said no Dean." Sitting down his cup Sam left the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Bryn looked down at her half empty cup. "I didn't mean to upset him."

A finger hooked under Bryn's chin and slowly tilted it up. Leaning over Dean brushed a light kiss across her lips and smiled. "You didn't upset him darlin', I did that before you ever came down."

"I hope it had nothing to do with last night." Bryn hated how her voice shook slightly. "Because it was amazing. I mean for me it was amazing. If…"

Dean captured her mouth, sucking in whatever she was about to say. "Last night was beyond amazing. It was more than we ever dreamed of." Dean glanced behind him and sighed. "He is so going to kill me." He looked back down into her eyes and smiled. "You see Sam and I travel around a lot. We also have a lot of one night stands. Well me more than him, but he has had his fair share." Dean stepped back giving Bryn a little space. "When we were younger we kind of joked, well not joked, talked about sharing."

"Oh." Bryn sat her cup down crossing her arms over her chest. "It wasn't what you two had imagined."

"Hell no." Dean snapped. "It was beyond anything we could ever imagine. I mean Sammy and me we have always had this connection. Beyond anything normal brothers have." Dean started rubbing the back of his neck and pacing the small kitchen. "Sam is so much better at this. He's always been the talker. I'm not even sure if I'm making sense."

"Eventually you usually do." Sam said standing in the doorway. "It just sometimes takes you awhile to get there."

Bryn covered her mouth to hide her smile.

Dean glared at Sam. "Just ask her."

Sam sighed and looked at Bryn. "What my big brother is trying to say is this. We've always wanted to share but have never found anyone that appealed to both of us. Until last night."

Bryn's eyes widened at this revelation. "Oh. Wow. I am beyond honored."

"There's more." Sam closed the small distance between them. "We have…other things we've wanted to do, share."

Glancing over at Dean, Bryn gasped to see pure want shining in his green eyes. When her eyes slowly returned to Sam she saw it mirrored in hazel ones. Closing her eyes Bryn's mind spun with what could be. She had dreams, wants too. Her ex had never really cared about her needs. In truth none of her partners ever had. Not until last night. Taking a deep breath she slowly opened her eyes.

"So how long are you two staying?" Bryn's heart skipped at the smile that broke across both faces.

"We can only stay the weekend." Sam said.

"Good thing I have the weekend off, and Monday is a holiday."

"I'll run back to the hotel and grab our things." Dean said heading to the door.

Bryn only half registered the door opening and closing. Sam was still so close to her. When he brushed a kiss across her forehead she almost swooned.

"Thank you." Sam whispered his lips still on her forehead. "And remember, anything you don't want to do, we won't."

The moment was interrupted by the phone ringing. Turning her back to Sam, Bryn reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello darling so how did it go?" Bryn's best friend Tony's voice echoed out of the phone. "Was he not everything I said he would be?"

"I have no idea." Bryn snapped. "He stood me up."

"What!? Oh honey I am so sorry. Listen don't you worry Tony will find you something better."

"That's okay Tony." Bryn closed her eyes trying to concentrate on talking as Sam slowly slid his arms around her waist. "I really am not interested in blind dates…" She lost her train of thought as Sam's lips started tracing light kisses across her neck.

"Oh don't do that honey. We will find you someone to get your mind off, well, all those bad ones you keep finding." Bryn grabbed the cabinet as one of Sam's hands slowly slipped under her shirt. She tried to focus on what Tony was saying but was finding it harder and harder. "I mean really babe where do you dig these losers up?"

"Tony, I really…" Bryn bit down on her bottom lip to keep a moan from escaping as one of Sam's fingers brushed across her breast.

"Everything okay B?"

"Everything is just fine." Bryn could feel Sam smiling into her neck and she mentally cursed at him.

"Are you sure? You sound a little out of breath? Have you been exercising or something?"

This time Bryn couldn't hold back the little gasp when Sam's other hand slipped down the front of her sweatpants. "I am sure Tony. Totally sure." Bryn grabbed Sam's arm before it could travel any lower. "Listen Tony I'm going to have a, me weekend. I mean it's a long weekend and everything. I'm just going to focus on me okay?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Use some of that bubble bath I got you for Christmas. Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Able to stop only one hand the other continued to trace circles around her nipples. "And Tony no surprise visits. Okay? I promise I am fine."

"Okay darling, but if you get bored or lonely you better call me, or I'll take a stick to that cute ass of yours."

Bryn held back a groan as Sam pushed his body into said ass. "I promise if I get bored or lonely I'll call. Love you T."

"Love you B."

Bryn hung up the phone and sat it on the counter. "You are so not nice."

"Actually, I'm the nice one." Sam's voice was again low and sexy, making Bryn's legs weak. "I hope Tony has other things to do this weekend." Sam nipped, at the pulse on Bryn's neck. "Because I'm pretty sure you won't be bored." Another nip. "Or lonely." Another nip. "But he was very right about your cute ass."

Bryn finally let out the groan she'd been holding back. "Is this another one of your dreams?"

"Not until the phone rang." Sam again smiled as he wiggled his hand lose from her weak grip and slowly traveled lower. When his finger brushed across her, Bryn gasped, leaning her head back onto his chest. As one finger slowly entered her, Bryn felt her legs give out. Thankfully Sam's strong arms kept her up. "Put your arms around my neck." Bryn did as she was told, as another finger entered her. No one had ever touched her this way. Three fingers now slid in and out of her. She gasped and moaned clasping her hands behind Sam's neck. When his fingers left her, she let out a soft sob.

Sam reached up and unhooked her hands turning her around. Leaning her against the counter he knelt down and slowly slide her pants down her legs. As he stood he trailed kisses up her legs. Bryn gripped the counter to keep herself standing. Once he was standing again Sam smiled at her taking her hands and placing them on his shoulders. Wrapping one arm around her waist he easily lifted her feet off the ground. Bryn let out a cry when she felt him enter her. He kept her against the counter but Sam was holding most of her weight as he slowly moved her. Bryn gripped Sam's shoulders as once again her body sang with pure pleasure. As she felt it building, Sam captured her mouth with his. Bryn shifted her hands again clasping them behind Sam's neck holding his face to hers as the kiss deepened. Their screams were trapped within each other's mouths.

Laying her head on Sam's shoulder Bryn closed her eyes and forced herself to calm. Sam placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"You okay?"

Opening her eyes Bryn slightly glared at Sam. "Oh I'm just peachy, can't feel my legs but hey no big right?"

Sam smiled as he gently lowered her to the ground. Bryn's legs were slightly numb but at least she could feel them under her. Sam knelt down and picked up her sweatpants. He held them out for her and she carefully stepped into them. As he slowly pulled them up Bryn found herself giggling slightly.

Face to face again Sam titled his head slightly. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me."

Bryn fought down the giggles and faced Sam. "I was just thinking that would be a perfect scene in a Cinderella porn. You know instead of a shoe it's her pants."

Sam shook his head pulling her close and kissing her. "I hate to say this, but Dean would agree."

"Dean would agree with what?" Dean asked leaning against the door frame. "About Cinderella porn. Watched it, wasn't as good as Snow White but better than Sleeping Beauty."

Sam rolled his eyes making Bryn laugh.

She gently pushed Sam away from her. "I don't know about you two but I'm starved."

"Always." Dean said.

"He's not kidding he's always hungry." Sam stated.

"Sometimes for food." Bryn shivered at the look Dean gave her.

"Out both of you out. I can't think with you two in here." Bryn pushed them out of the kitchen and pulled the door closed. Leaning against it a moment she wandered what she was doing. But her still tingling body told her just what she was doing. What she damn well wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **I am so beyond happy that people are enjoying reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. So as I said there will be a slight story along with the fun stuff.**

 **If you have a moment please send me a review, even if it's just to say Hi I would love to hear from you.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

Bryn couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun shopping. At the store Dean and Sam kept slipping interesting things into other people's carts. They even tried to 'help' her pick out some new undergarments. But it wasn't just those things. They both would go out of their way to help someone. A man in a wheelchair. An older woman trying to reach something on the top shelf. They even helped a little girl find her lost Mommy. The more Bryn was with them the more she couldn't believe they were actually real. She had even pinched herself so hard a bruise formed. Dean had frowned at it and kissed it. She decided if she was dreaming, she really didn't want to wake up.

After the store they decided to go to lunch. Thankfully they were close to the restaurant her friend Hilary works at. The restaurant was packed, but Bryn wasn't really surprised. It was one of the few home cooking places left around town. Bryn caught the eye of her friend Hilary. Hurrying over Hilary grabbed some menus and lead them through to the back of the restaurant.

"You are in luck Bryn. Your favorite area is open, and mine to serve." Hilary sat the menus down then turned and froze. Bryn couldn't help but smile. She'd noticed the brothers got that reaction a lot.

Giving her friend's hand a quick squeeze she said. "That's great." Bryn slid into the booth, Sam slid in next to her. Dean sat across from them. "How about three of your teas. And what's the special today?"

Hilary shook herself slightly and smiled. "Today's lunch special is Roast Turkey Sandwich with Mel's special Parmesan Fries. Or we also have the Roast Beef sliders that melt in your mouth."

"I'll have the turkey." Bryn handed her menu back to Hilary.

Sam nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Not me." Dean grumbled. "I'll have the roast beef."

Hilary nodded taking the menus and hurrying away.

Dean sat back and looked around the restaurant. "I'm guessing you come here a lot."

"Gran and me, came every Sunday." Bryn smiled. "See that picture to your left? That's us."

Dean turned and saw a cute little girl, with pigtails, sitting next to a very attractive older woman. "I see were you got your fabulous looks."

"And your smile." Sam said leaning forward so he could see the picture. "Are you two sitting in this booth?"

"Yep. Gran loved sitting here. She said you could see the entire restaurant from here. Gran loved people watching." Bryn went silent when Hilary returned and sat down three glasses. Pulling hers close, Bryn took a drink and hummed with happiness.

"You and your noises are a little distracting." Dean smiled taking a drink. "What is this?"

"Blood orange and blackberry tea." Bryn answered taking another drink and humming again. "My favorite. But only Hilary can mix it just right."

"It's not bad." Sam commented after taking a drink.

"A little vodka and it would be perfect." Dean winked.

Hilary was back again this time with their food. Sitting down the plates she said. "If you need anything just wave." And she was gone.

There was idle chat as they ate their lunch. Both Sam and Dean commenting on how good the food was. Bryn telling them about past specials that had been even better. By the time they were finished eating Bryn needed to use the ladies room. Sam stood and she slipped out.

"You two don't have to wait here. I can meet you at the car."

"Don't we need to pay?" Sam asked.

Bryn smiled. "Mel and my Gran were old friends. She started a tap here a long time ago. Before she passed away she made sure I would never go hungry."

"We don't want to use up…" Sam started, but stopped when Bryn stretched up and kissed.

"Don't worry about it. According to Mel, I could eat three meals a day, for the next five years, and still have credit left over. Now I'll meet you two at the car."

Without another word, Bryn headed toward the restrooms. She wasn't really surprised to find Hilary waiting for her when she stepped out of the stall.

"Okay spill." Hilary said crossing her arms. "And do not tell me that Tony hooked you up with that. Tony doesn't know Gods like those two. And if he did he would keep them for himself."

Bryn laughed as she washed and dried her hands. Finally facing her friend she said. "I met them at the bar Thursday night. Tony's blind date stood me up. They picked me up."

"Both of them!" Hilary's eyes widened.

Bryn knew she was blushing, and for some reason was suddenly very uncomfortable. Looking down at the floor she stuttered out. "Well, uhm, I guess."

"Damn girl now maybe you'll believe me and Tony when we tell you, you're a complete knock out." Hilary gave her friend a hug. "And don't you dare for one second feel bad. I would love to be picked up by just one of those two."

"Thanks."

Hilary smiled. "Now you get, and make mind blowing memories."

Bryn laughed, as she walked out of the bathroom. The laugh froze in her throat when she almost ran into the last person she ever wanted to see. Standing a few steps from her was her ex-husband. Before she could duck back into the bathroom, he saw her.

"Bryn, what a wonderful surprise."

"Hello Philip." Bryn bit out.

Philip grabbed her and hugged her. Bryn rolled her eyes when his hand ran over her ass. Pushing him away Bryn tried to move past him. Philip kept ahold of her forearm, squeezing it a little too tight.

"You're looking good." Philip's eyes roamed over Bryn. "Really good."

Bryn tried to pull away but Philip's grip just tightened. "You lost the right to look Philip. Now let me go."

"Come on now don't be like that." Philip was now so close Bryn was afraid he was going to kiss her. He had twisted the arm he was holding up so his knuckles brushed across her breast. "We could have a little fun."

"Or you could let her go." Bryn's heart speed up from the voice. Looking behind her Bryn saw Dean, pure strength radiating off him.

Bryn smiled when she felt Philip tense slightly. Quickly recovering, he glared at Dean. "Who the hell are you?"

Dean slowly crossed his arms, his cold stare aimed right at Philip. "I'm the one she came in here with, and I'm the one she will be leaving with. Now I'm not going to say it again. Let. Her. Go."

When Philip's grip released, Bryn almost ran into Dean's waiting arms. When he glanced down at her his eyes were again soft green and carrying. "You okay?"

Bryn could only nod. Dean's arm tightened around her as his gaze returned to Philip. He didn't have to say anything to the other man. Everything was right there for all to see. 'Touch her again and answer to me.' Turning Dean walked Bryn out of the restaurant. He opened the driver's door and Bryn slid over snuggling close to Sam who wrapped his arm around her. Dean got in and slammed the door.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Philip." Bryn whispered pulling more into Sam.

"I'm guessing your ex." Dean said glaring back toward the restaurant. He didn't see Bryn nod slightly. Sam reached out and nudged Dean. When Dean looked at him Sam looked down at Bryn. "Are you okay babe?" Dean asked running a finger down her cheek.

"I'm fine. Can we just…drive?" Bryn asked looking at Dean.

"Anything you want gorgeous." Dean leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek.

Once out of the parking lot Bryn relaxed slightly, but stayed snuggled next to Sam. "Thank you."

"No problem." Dean said.

Sam lifted her arm and ran a finger over were Philip's fingers could still be seen. He placed soft kisses along the marks. When he reached the inside of her wrist he sucked slightly making Bryn gasp. He smiled at her and lowered her arm, but didn't let go of it.

When the car stopped in front of her building Bryn sighed, a little disappointed. Sam and Dean headed for the trunk to get the groceries, while Bryn went to unlock the door. She glanced down at her arm. She could still just make out Philips fingers, but what she could see clearly was a small mark just about the shape of Sam's lips. Smiling Bryn walked in ready for more mind blowing fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **I was going to post this yesterday, but that darn thing called life got in the way.**

 **On with the fun naughty part of the story. If you have a moment please drop a review, even just to say hi.**

The next morning when Bryn woke up she knew something, or better yet someone was missing. Shifting she realized there was only one brother in bed with her. Opening her eyes she looked around and saw Dean behind her his eyes still closed. Rolling over she snuggled into him smiling when his arm wrapped around her.

"Good morning." His voice rumbled in her ear.

"Morning. I thought Sam didn't like getting up early."

"He had something to do. Should be back by noon or so." Dean said. "You are stuck with me."

"Oh darn." Bryn smiled. "So what do you want to do this morning?"

"First shower. Second food. Third." He opened his eyes giving her a wicked look. "Who knows?"

"You go ahead and shower." Bryn said rolling away from him. "I'm not really ready to get up just yet."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Bryn said pushing Dean. "Go, you smell like sex."

"I wander why?" Dean said grabbing her hand and kissing it. He then headed to the bathroom.

Bryn watched a small smile on her lips. When the bathroom door closed her smile grew. They had dreams. Well, so did she. Throwing off the covers Bryn grabbed a random T-shirt off the floor and pulled it on, the now familiar smell of Sam wrapped around her. Taking a moment to breathe it in, she then headed toward the bathroom.

"If it's locked I'll just lay back down and wait." Bryn said trying to keep her confidence. Reaching out she turned the knob and smiled bigger when it turned. Opening the door just enough to slip in, she stood for a moment. Steam was just starting to fill the room. She took a step closer stopping again.

"Did you need something sweetheart?" Bryn squeaked. Dean pulled the curtain back, just enough for her to see his face, he smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Bryn took another step closer.

Dean disappeared behind the curtain but didn't pull it closed. Bryn took this as an invitation. She knew how big the shower was. As a joke her, Hilary, and Tony had stood in it, barely touching each other. Fully dressed of course. Tony had made the comment that it was the perfect couple shower. Time to see if he was right. Pulling Sam's shirt off Bryn stepped into the shower. Dean's back was to her his face under the shower. Reaching out Bryn touched his back. He tensed slightly but didn't move away.

"Need any help?" Bryn asked moving closer to him.

Raising his head Dean turned his head just enough to look at her. "I could use some one to scrub my back."

"I think I can do that." Bryn closed the distance until her front was solid against his back. When Dean groaned and leaned his head back, Bryn's confidence was at full strength. She reached around him and took the rag from him. Keeping his back to her she picked out her favorite soap. Putting some on the rag she started on his back rubbing the soap around with the rag and her hand. Working down his back, across his tight ass, and down his strong legs. As she slowly stood, she was pleased to hear Dean having a little trouble breathing.

Stretching up some she nipped his ear and whispered. "Turn around."

Dean slowly turned so they were facing each other. Bryn did the same to his chest rubbing the soap around with the rag and her hand. As she slowly started to move down Dean closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip. Bryn quickly cleaned him brushing a kiss across the head of his fully erect penis.

"God you are evil." Dean groaned.

Standing Bryn smiled at Dean. "Time for your hair."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Bryn slightly pushed him back so he was under the water again. As the soap slid off him Bryn grabbed her shampoo. Squeezing some in one hand she pulled Dean out from under the water with the other.

"Turn around." Bryn was impressed with how strong her voice sounded. When Dean turned her heart skipped. "Kneel." Again as he lowered himself her heart skipped. That this strong powerful man was letting her do this, was almost too much for her. She lathered his hair rubbing her fingers across his scalp. Receiving more groans, she leaned him forward just enough for his head to go under the water. Rinsing his hair rubbing her fingers in his scalp more. Once the water was clean she pulled him out. Leaning down until her lips were right next to his ear she said. "All clean."

Turning just enough to look at her Dean said. "Nowhere near." Before she could react he stood and turned her until she was under the water. Stepping close he growled out. "Your turn."

Dean didn't bother with a rag. He poured soap onto his hand and pulling her close so they were chest to chest, he slowly ran his hands down and around her back. They caressed her butt as he slid down her and washed one leg then the other. Before standing he added more soap. As he slowly stood his hands roaming over every part of her. Even though the water running over her was warm, Bryn couldn't seem to stop shivering. Dean spun her back to him and rinsed her under the water. When he pulled her back to him his hands instantly went to her hair. Bryn couldn't help but sigh as his strong fingers gently rubbed into her scalp.

"Time to rinse." Dean whispered helping her lean over so he could rinse all the soap out. Once there was no more soap, Dean twisted her long thick hair around one of his hands and used it to pull her back. Bryn gasped only partially from the pain. Her head now against his chest he leaned down and captured her lips with his. The kiss was deep and demanding. When he finally broke the kiss Bryn could barely catch her breath.

"I learned something a long time ago." Dean whispered in her ear nipping it slightly.

"What was that?"

"Some shower sex is good. Full on shower sex not so much." Dean reached around and turned off the water. "A little to slippery in here for what I want to do with you."

What little breath Bryn had been able to take in was instantly gone. Dean stepped out grabbing a towel and quickly wrapping it around himself. Taking another one he wrapped it around Bryn then lifted her out of the shower slowly sitting her down in front of him. He took a smaller towel and dried her hair slightly.

Leaning over he breathed in deeply. "You smell wonderful."

Bryn smiled mischievously. "So do you."

Dean's eyes widened. "Did you…You didn't."

"Oh, I so did." Bryn stretched up burying her nose in Dean's neck and breathed in. She was rewarded by a low growl and her body being gently slammed against the bathroom wall.

"You will so pay for that." Dean captured her lips pushing his tongue into her mouth. Bryn could only sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The towels fell to the floor forgotten as Dean deepened the kiss sucking in any little noise Bryn made. When her feet left the floor she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him easily slide into her. Burying his face in her neck Dean groaned. "God the noises you make, will undo me."

Sliding her hands back Bryn dragged her nails across Dean's back as he continued to thrust into her. She felt it moments before she came, Dean tightened and groaned into her neck. As the stars started to clear Bryn was glad she didn't have to support herself, she wasn't sure she could. Dean moved slightly pulling out of her. They both gasped. Dean gently returned her feet to the floor. Bryn stayed leaning against his bare chest.

"You able to walk?"

""Not sure." Bryn said putting more weight on her legs. She finally looked up into Dean's breathtaking green eyes. "So was that one of your dreams?"

"Honestly?" Bryn nodded. "That wasn't the first time I've had shower sex." Kissing her softly Dean smiled. "But it was beyond the best."

"So now on to food." Bryn said reaching down to pick back up her towel.

"Why not." Dean swatted her bare ass. "We've already done the third thing."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dear readers.**

 **I am so bad, I almost totally forgot to post this. I've been so engrossed in another story I'm writing, that this one kind of got put in the already finished category of my mind. True I've finished writing it, but I haven't finished posting it. My bad. Oh well I guess the important thing is that I remembered.**

 **This chapter was one of the two hardest in this story to write. I was on the phone a lot with my Soul Sister having her help me. I hope you enjoy it.**

When Sam walked through the door he found Dean sitting on the couch flipping through channels. Bryn was stretched out next to him her head on his lap. Dean looked up locking eyes with his brother. Sam slowly nodded as he pulled his coat off. He saw Bryn shift slightly her eyes open and look at him.

"Hey, you're back."

"Yep." Sam lifted her feet, sat down and laid them on his lap. "Sorry I was gone so long. Dean stay out of trouble while I was gone."

"What do you think?" Bryn asked, closing her eyes again.

"Hey I was good." Bryn turned and looked up at Dean. "Mostly good."

"You said no." Bryn pouted. She then sat up turned and laid her head on Sam's lap.

"Hey." Dean grumbled swatting her butt. "I told you, I don't do clubs."

"What kind of club?" Sam asked running his hand through Bryn's lose hair.

"It doesn't matter." Dean glared at his brother. "If she wants to go out, we can go back to the bar."

"No, that's okay." Bryn sighed.

"Will someone tell me what kind of club it is?" Sam demanded.

Bryn sat up and looked at him. "It's a club about an hour away. I've been there a few times with Tony. And no, it's not that kind of club. It's just that they don't care, about anything. There's this one guy that has three girlfriends. They all know about each other. He brings them there every Friday night. It's just we could go and no one care that I'm there with two guys. It's a nice place, very clean. The bouncer is a sweetheart. The owner is funny." Bryn shrugged and stood. "It was just a thought."

Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "How many times have you been?"

"Six." Bryn didn't look at either brother, completely focused on the strings of her sweatpants.

"If you really want to go, I'll take you." Sam said kissing her cheek. "Dean can stay here and watch TV."

"Like hell." Dean said scooting closer to them. Hooking a finger under Bryn's chin he tilted her head up. "If you really want to do this, we'll take you."

Bryn lunged at Dean hugging him then kissing him. She quickly moved to Sam hugging and kissing him. "I've got to get ready." Jumping up she headed for the stairs. Pausing she smiled at them. "You two stay down here." Once she was upstairs and the door was closed Dean collapsed back on the couch.

"I cannot believe I just agreed to that. I hate clubs."

"But you really like making her smile." Sam pointed out.

Dean smiled. "That I do. Everything go okay for you?"

"Yep. Monday at noon."

"Perfect."

"So I guess we better get ready for the club." Sam quickly stood, to get away from his brother.

Dean glared at him. "I really hate you sometimes."

"I know."

333

333

333

The music was loud as always. The dance floor full of people. Bryn bounced slightly as she looked around. She saw a few people she casually knew. Even a couple guys that had dumped her. This was going to be more fun than she had planned. When she turned and looked at the two men behind her she had to hold back a giggle. Sam was looking around taking in everything, but looking very uncomfortable. Dean looked like he was going to run at any moment.

Taking their hands, Bryn pulled them toward the bar. At the far end of the bar Bryn sat them each down on a stool and waved at Mark the bartender. He smiled at her and walked over.

"Well tonight just got a hell of a lot better looking."

"Hey Mark." Bryn smiled laying her hands on the back of the brothers. "This is Sam and Dean, they're with me."

"Two damn lucky fellas. What can I get for you gentleman?"

"Two draft beers." Bryn answered. "And keep them coming."

Mark looked over Dean then Sam. "They going to be okay?"

Bryn laughed. "They're bar guys."

Mark nodded, pulling two beers and sitting them in front of them. "Don't worry gents, I was the same way. But this place is ten times better. You never have to worry about a fight here. Just good clean fun."

"I like bar fights." Dean mumbled.

"You cause most of them." Sam said taking a drink.

"What happened to a, me weekend?"

Bryn turned and smiled. "I should have known you would be here." She gave her friend Tony a hug, quickly whispering in his ear. "I'll tell you everything later, promise."

Tony nodded letting her go. "So are you going to dance with your BFF or are you…" Tony looked at the two men at the bar. "Other whys occupied."

"Sam, Dean this is Tony one of my two very best friends."

Sam turned and held out his hand. Tony shook it clearly checking Sam out as he did. Letting go of Tony's hand Sam elbowed Dean, who turned and gave Tony a small wave.

"So about that dance, Philip's song is coming up soon."

"Tony." Bryn rolled her eyes and saw Sam look at her. "It's a joke. But I really do want to dance."

"We don't really dance sweetheart." Dean said finishing his beer. He looked over at Tony. "Take care of her."

"Always." Tony took Bryn's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. He spun her a few times before pulling her close. "Okay start talking."

"Not now Tony."

"Oh yes now. I send you out on a blind date with a solid eight. You bring home not one but two tens."

Bryn smiled. "They are way more than a ten."

Tony spun moving them a little further from the bar. "OMG you've done them both. Haven't you? Don't you dare lie to me."

"All I will say is that we are all three living out our dreams and fantasies." Bryn glanced at the bar were both brothers were intently watching her. "And it has been beyond amazing."

The song changed to a slower rhythm and Tony pulled Bryn close. Looking into her eyes he smiled. "I am very happy for you B. You deserve some happiness."

Someone tapping on Tony's shoulder, had him glancing behind him. Bryn instantly recognized the guy, Sid, she dated him for one whole month. But she just couldn't handle his temper.

He smiled at her then looked at Tony. "Cutting in dude."

Tony started to argue, but looking back toward the bar smiled and stepped aside. Bryn opened her mouth to argue but Sid pulled her close his hand landing directly on her ass.

"You look fantastic tonight."

Bryn had already heard that before she had even left her house. She had decided to wear something she had never been sure enough to wear. The dress was black, it came to just below her knees, but had a small slit on one side. The top was mostly sheer except for just enough covering her breasts. When she had come down the stairs she thought for a moment that they wouldn't make it out the door.

Sid tightened his grip around her waist squeezing her ass a little too hard. Bryn forced her thoughts back to the person in front of her. "Could you please loosen your grip a little?" Bryn asked trying to move away from Sid.

Sid's smile slowly faded as he looked down at her. "I'll do whatever I want." He stopped dancing now glaring down at her. "You still don't know your place."

"Oh trust me, she knows her place perfectly." Bryn fought back a smile at the sound of Sam's strong voice from behind her. "I think you should let go of her now."

"Oh really and why's that?"

Sam was now right behind her. She felt him grab Sid's wrist and it instantly let go of her. "Because if you don't, I will break your wrist and then you will have no fun tonight." Sam's voice could barely be heard over the music but Sid registered every word. He stumbled back turned and almost ran away. Before Bryn could turn around, Sam put his arm around her and slowly started swaying to the music.

Bryn smiled, laying her head back on his chest. "I didn't think you two danced."

"We don't usually." Sam leaned down kissing her neck softly. "But we can."

Taking her hand he spun her pulling her close. When the song ended Bryn was surprised to hear an even more sensual song begin. Sam kept her eyes locked with his as they swayed together. When she felt strong hands on her hips and a warm body pressed up against her back Bryn let out a soft gasp.

Warm lips kissed the back of her neck. "I still don't like your hair always up." Dean whispered into her neck. "But sometimes it comes in handy."

Bryn gave total control over to her partners. Dean's hands firmly on her hips, while Sam's arm around her. They moved her perfectly with the rhythm of the music. With his other hand Sam took one of Bryn's and wrapped it around his neck, while placing the other around Dean behind her. They each placed light kisses across her neck and arms. The club around them completely disappeared and all Bryn knew or cared about was the two men giving her something she never even knew she wanted. She felt her body slowly reacting and relaxed into their touch. Her breath caught and Sam captured her mouth. As her arms tightened around them both, Dean slipped an arm around her waist. Now totally held up by the brothers Bryn let out a low moan as pure pleasure rushed through her. It was nothing like what had happened before, but it still left her body tingling, and her legs slightly weak.

When she finally was able to think and look at first Sam then Dean, she saw they were both smiling wickedly. "Now I know why you don't dance." Bryn whispered. "I'm pretty sure you'd be thrown out of most places."

"Again you are the first." Sam said leaning over to kiss her. "And again you were amazing."

Bryn smiled looking back at Dean. "Still upset that we came?"

"Totally." Dean grumbled, then smiled and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**When I first started this story, the one thing I knew for sure was this chapter would happen. Once you read it you will understand. I also turned out to be the hardest chapter to right, and one of my favorites.**

 **As always thank you for reading, and if you have a second drop me a review or PM.**

Bryn laid her head on Dean's shoulder, and let out a happy sigh. "Thank you."

Dean smiled. "You are welcome. I guess it wasn't so bad."

"Dude you had fun just admit it." Sam laughed, swatting the back of Dean's head.

"I will not admit anything." Dean squeezed Bryn's leg. "Except, that you dancing, is the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"And he's seen a lot."

Dean glared at Sam.

"I must say that you two surprised me." Bryn said. "I mean, I know you know how to use your bodies, but I never dreamed that you two could dance like that."

"It had a lot to do with our partner." Sam leaned over and kissed her shoulder. "So are we headed back to the house?"

Sam saw Dean's hand shift slightly, his knuckles tighten. When Sam started to say something, Dean glared at him and slowly shook his head. Giving his brother a questioning look, Sam stayed silent.

"I guess we could go home." Bryn sighed. "But let's take the long way home. I love riding in this car."

Sam watched as Dean's knuckles turned white. Smiling, Sam now knew what was wrong with Dean. "She's a great car. We've pretty much lived in her most of our life. Isn't that right Dean?"

Dean nodded, not taking his eyes off the road.

Bryn sat up. "Take this right."

"That's not the way home." Sam heard the strain in his brother's voice.

"I know. Like I said, I want to take the long way home." Bryn looked at Dean. "Unless you're tired."

"I am not tired." Dean never took his eyes from the road as he took the turn. Bryn sat back her head laying back on the seat. She sighed, feeling the way the car revved after the turn. When she closed her eyes Sam reached over and slugged Dean's shoulder. Dean didn't turn, just shook his head.

"What kind of car is she again?" Bryn asked, opening her eyes and sitting up slightly.

"'67 Chevy Impala." Dean relaxed, just slightly.

"Dean had to completely rebuild her a few years ago." Sam said proudly.

"So you've pretty much touched every inch of her." Bryn sat forward and ran her hand across the dash. "We have something in common pretty girl."

Sam covered his mouth when he felt the car swerve slightly. He couldn't tell if Bryn felt it or not, she was still running her hand over the dash. Sam had to admit the sight was damn sexy. Looking at Dean, he knew his brother was slowly losing it.

"She's so big." Bryn said looking around the car, avoiding looking at Dean. "How often have you had to sleep in her?"

"Too many." Sam answered. "But it's not too bad, the front seat lays back."

Bryn nodded. "Take the next left." Again she didn't look at Dean. She turned to Sam, smiled and winked. "So how many have slept here at a time?"

"Dad in the front me and Dean in the back seat. Of course that was when we were smaller." Sam looked over at his brother whose eyes were narrowed and knuckles again white.

"See that little turn off, can you take that and stop for just a minute?" Bryn sat forward again so she could look out the window. "It is so clear out you can see the stars, and the moon is so bright it's almost like its day." Dean pulled off and put the car in park. Bryn slowly turned and faced him. "Is there something you want to say?"

"Nope." Dean kept looking forward.

"So tell me Dean. How many girls have had the pleasure?"

"A few."

"What about Sam?"

Dean shrugged. "I have no idea what he's done in my car. Not sure I want to know."

"But you do want something." Bryn slid closer to Dean, running her hand across his chest. When he closed his eyes and took in a shaking breath, Bryn knew. "This weekend is supposed to be for living out dreams. You and Sam helped me with one of mine. Tonight I was a queen. Dancing with someone other than my best friend. Everyone knowing that two Gods were there with me."

Dean laughed. "Trust me sweetheart we aren't Gods."

Pulling her legs under her so she was kneeling next to Dean, Bryn moved in front of him. "No you are both much better." Wrapping a hand behind his neck Bryn held him still while she kissed him. Running her tongue across his lips she groaned when he opened his mouth for her. Shifting until she was straddling his lap, Bryn broke the kiss and looked into deep green eyes. "As of tonight, I have a dream. I want what a few have had, only I want more." She looked over at Sam. "I want it all."

Dean groaned. "Damn I think we've created a monster."

"The best kind." Sam slid over and lifted Bryn's wrist to his lips. As his teeth lightly nipped over her sensitive skin Bryn groaned throwing her head back, leaning into the steering wheel.

"Shit." Dean pulled her forward claiming her lips again. While some of his mind was still functioning, Dean turned off the lights and reached behind him to find the lever. "Sammy."

"Got it." Sam answered.

With a click the seat fell back. Dean went back with the seat bringing Bryn with him. Looking up at her Dean's heart clinched. "I…" He couldn't find the right words to say, so he pulled her down and kissed her their tongues instantly meeting.

Bryn felt Sam kissing across her shoulder pulling her top down so he could reach her skin. Turning her face, she captured his mouth, both of them groaning at the connection.

The world soon was only the three of them and one car. Clothes went to the floor board, or thrown toward the back window. Three bodies moved and flowed almost as one. Finally spent, they collapsed in a jumble of limbs.

Looking up at the car roof, Bryn smiled. "This is by far the most fantastic car in the world."

"And she keeps her secrets." Dean said kissing Bryn's shoulder. "You are amazing."

"I'm not sure even amazing covers her." Sam said, kissing the top of her head. "By the way FYI, once."

"Once what?" Dean asked, looking over Bryn at Sam.

"Sex in the Impala." Sam answered lifting Bryn's hand admiring the many marks up and down her arm. "I was curious. I mean you went on and on about how great it was. I think when I did it, you already had about six times."

"Wait a minute. When you were sixteen you borrowed her to go to the library. You were gone most of the damn day."

"Yep. Ashley Foster." Sam shrugged, kissing Bryn's hand. "I wasn't sure if it was her or doing it in the car."

"It was her." Dean said.

Bryn laughed. "You two are terrible. So I'm not the only one that has been with both of you?"

"The only one both together." Sam said giving the inside of her wrist a soft lick. "We have had the same partner twice before."

"Three." Dean mumbled burying his face in Bryn's neck.

"Who was the other one?" Dean mumbled something, making Bryn giggle at the feel. Sam sat up and looked down at his brother. "I'm sorry I didn't hear that?"

Sighing Dean looked up at Sam. "I don't remember her name. It was your last year of school. She was blonde."

"Oh yeah her. Forgot about her."

Bryn laughed trying to sit up, but the arms around her would not let her. "Guys we really should head home. I mean we're using a lot of gas, and someone could come by."

Sam nipped at her neck. "That's half the fun."

Finally letting her go Dean shifted grabbing what clothes he could reach. "I think this is yours Sammy. Where did my pants end up?"

"Uhm." Bryn reached under her and pulled out a pair of pants. "I know these aren't mine."

"At least there warm." Dean smiled taking them and pulling them on.

Bryn was impressed by how quickly, and easily the two large men were able to dress inside the car. Everyone dressed and the seat returned to the upright position, Bryn gave Dean, directions on how to get home. As the radio filled the silent car, Bryn's mind drifted to the fact that it was Saturday night. The brothers would only be here two more days. She had to make the most of it. While also making sure she fulfilled all of their dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't believe it's the end of February! I also can't believe this story is coming to an end fast. The next couple chapters were by far the hardest to write. I just couldn't seem to get down exactly what I wanted. So after many rewrites I finally got it the way I wanted it. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Not a lot of naughtiness in this chapter, but don't worry there will be more.**

Dean sat on the kitchen counter waiting for the coffee to finish. He heard someone coming down the stairs and soon saw Sam walk in. His hair wet and he was smiling.

"Good morning little brother."

Sam's smile got even bigger. "Yes it is."

When Sam got closer, Dean leaned over and smelled his wet hair. "Have a good shower Sammy?"

"Yep." Sam grabbed a cup and filled it handing it to Dean, then filled one for himself. "That shower is perfect, just the right size. I don't have to worry about hitting my head."

"And the shower helper is pretty nice too." Dean said jumping off the counter.

"Nice really doesn't begin to describe her."

"Where is she?"

Sam shrugged. "Getting dressed I guess." Both brothers were just in sweatpants and a t-shirt. "When I left the room she was checking her phone. I'll take a cup up to her." Filling another cup with coffee Sam headed up the stairs. He paused at the door hearing Bryn stuttering around words. Pushing the door open he found her sitting on the edge of the bed her phone at her ear. She was wiping at her eyes.

"Missy I…" Again her words were cut off.

Bryn slowly turned and looked at him. Her eyes red from tears, the smile that had been on her lips moments before gone. Sitting the cups down Sam walked over and sat down next to Bryn.

"Missy please."

This close Sam could now hear the person on the phone was yelling at Bryn. He couldn't hear the exact words, he didn't need to. All he needed to know was, that whatever was being said was upsetting Bryn. Brushing her wet hair off her neck Sam leaned over and started placing soft kisses. He heard Bryn's breathe catch and smiled.

"I told you." Bryn whispered, as she tilted her head to give Sam more access.

Sam was so close now, he could hear the person on the phone. It was a female, whose voice was harsh and mean. "Bryn are you listening to me?"

"Uhm…Yeah…"

Sam kissed up to Bryn's ear, where he ran his tongue lightly around the edge.

Bryn's mind spun. She was trying to stay focused on Missy chewing her out, but all she could focus on was the lips and tongue tracing around her neck and ear.

"Bryn!" Missy's voice echoed through Bryn's mind, but at the moment she truly didn't care.

"I'm sorry Missy." Bryn knew how her voice sounded, again she found she didn't care. "I can't really talk anymore."

Bryn slightly acknowledged that the phone was taken from her, as she was slowly laid back her tear swollen eyes lightly kissed.

"I don't like seeing you cry." Sam whispered.

When she looked up at the face hovering over her, Bryn's heart skipped. The look of pure caring radiated from breathtaking hazel eyes. Reaching up Bryn caressed his cheek.

"Missy was just being a concerned friend."

"She didn't sound like a friend." The caring slipped slightly showing Sam's anger.

Pulling him down Bryn kissed him. "Well you made it all better. Now go on back downstairs, I promise I'll be right down."

Sam kissed her again, before getting off the bed. He paused at the door and looked back at her. She smiled and waved him out. Once she was sure he was downstairs she picked back up her phone. Bryn smiled when she saw that Sam had put it on silent. The smile faltered when she saw Missy had called back three times. Taking a deep breath Bryn started to call her back. When her eyes landed on two bags, she stopped.

It was true her and Missy had been friends since grade school. But it always seemed like a one sided friendship. Bryn had asked Missy to be her maid of honor. Missy hadn't even invited Bryn to her wedding. Missy had sided with Philip during the divorce and after. On the other side Tony and Hilary had been her friends for just a few years. But they were beyond happy for her, and her choices.

Making a decision Bryn sent a curt and not very nice text to Missy, then blocked her number. She then sent a quick text to Tony and Hilary letting them know she would be turning her phone off for the rest of the weekend. After placing the phone in her nightstand drawer, Bryn collapsed back onto the bed. The smell of Sam and Dean surrounded her and she smiled

"I guess more than just mind blowing sex is coming from this weekend."

This thought reminded her that she only had today and tomorrow left, and she wasn't going to spend it upset because of what someone else thought. Getting up she grabbed a clamp as she headed out the door, twirling her hair and clamping it up out of her way.

At the bottom of the stairs she smiled. Sam and Dean were stretched out on the couch watching some random show. Walking over Bryn climbed over the arm of the couch stretching over Dean's lap until her head landed on Sam's lap. "So you two hungry?"

"After that, not for food." Dean growled locking her legs down. "That was a lot evil."

Bryn smiled. "I know. So what are we doing today? I mean it is Sunday. Do you two want to go to Church?" Bryn was surprised when they both looked at each other then laughed.

Sam recovered first. "No Bryn we don't really do Church."

"Me either." Bryn shifted slightly making sure her leg rubbed Dean while her head brushed against Sam. They both closed their eyes and let out soft groans. "So what is left on your lists? I mean do you have a list?"

Sam grabbed her head holding it still. "We didn't really write it down, just talked about things."

Bryn looked up at Sam. "Oh." She kept her lips in the O shape a little longer than needed. In her whole life she had never been able to turn on a guy. But she could clearly see that what she was doing was effecting these two strong men. Keeping her voice low and a little breathy Bryn asked. "So what do you two want to do today?"

Dean shifted quickly suddenly looming over her. "You mean, besides you?"

Whatever control Bryn had, was instantly gone. She nodded slightly as she felt Sam's hands moving through her hair. Her clamp was soon gone and her long hair loose. "I think we are going to ban these things." Sam said looking at the clamp.

"I agree completely Sammy." Dean still hovered over her, only barely touching her body with his. Dean looked up at Sam. "So little brother what do you think?"

Sam shrugged as he twirled Bryn's hair around his hand. Dean sighed looking back down at Bryn.

"You took us to your club." Leaning down he brushed his lips a crossed Bryn's. "It's our turn. Just remember no matter what you're running things. One word from you and we stop."

Bryn found all she could do was sigh as Sam continued to play with her hair. Dean smiled kissing her again. Sitting up he slugged Sam in the shoulder. "Go on, I'll make the calls."

Nodding Sam sat Bryn up and stood. Taking her hand he pulled her up and walked back up the stairs. Once in the room, he walked her over and sat her down on the foot of the bed. Turning his back to her he went to the closet and started going through her clothes. When he finally turned Bryn's heart skipped at the look he was giving her.

"Remember what we said when we started?" Sam asked as he took the few steps to stand over her. "Whatever you didn't want to do we wouldn't."

"I remember." Bryn didn't bother pointing out that she had no idea what they were even planning. Her eyes widened when she saw the outfit Sam held up. It was an outfit that Tony had talked her into buying a few months ago. She hadn't put it on since she bought it. "Sam I…I'm not even sure that still fits me." Bryn looked at the leather pants remembering how tight they were when she tried them on.

Taking her hand Sam pulled her to her feet. "Trust me it will fit perfectly." He kissed her softly. "Pants and shirt."

Bryn looked at the shirt. It was red, with long tight sleeves but there were cut outs just at the shoulders to show some skin. It was also short, were the pants road a little low. Her stomach would be clearly visible, not to mention her cleavage from the slightly low neck line. Shaking her head Bryn looked at Sam. "Come on, I bought that outfit on a dare. I never in my life thought I'd wear it."

Leaning over his lips right next to her ear Sam whispered. "Well then, I dare you."

Closing her eyes Bryn tried to stay somewhat in control of herself. Too bad for her she opened her eyes again. Sam's hazel eyes sucked whatever argument she had out of her. When she slowly nodded his smile took what little breath she had away. He quickly dressed, grabbed Dean's bag and left the room.

"Oh sure they get to wear their normal everyday clothes." Bryn grumbled as she pulled off her comfortable clothes and then slowly pulled on the leather pants. They were as soft as she remembered them, and she was pleasantly surprised at how perfectly they fit her. After putting on her red bra that matched the underwear she now wore, Bryn pulled on the shirt. Looking in the mirror she had to admit what she saw wasn't too bad. Walking into the bathroom Bryn quickly did her hair up. Her Grandmother had taught her many ways to put her hair up. This one was what she used called the special night out up do. Most of Bryn's hair was up and out of her face, but there were just a few wisps surrounding her face. She knew the brothers always complained about her hair being up, but she also knew how much they both loved taking it down. Doing one last inspection Bryn headed down the stairs. She froze when she saw Hilary and Tony sitting on the couch.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Not long after your text I got the strangest call from the sexiest damn voice I'd ever heard." Tony said standing. "It took my mind a few clicks to remember who the hell Dean was. Thankfully Hil was with me at the time."

"He actually started drooling." Hilary said as she stood. "You look extremely hot."

"I'm not sure hot even starts to describe her." Tony said checking her out. "Those two won't know what hit them."

"Please tell me you know what's going on." Bryn begged. "And where are they?"

"Dean gave me a few rules." Hilary said as she went to the closet and pulled out Bryn's black leather jacket. "You are to wear this jacket. Keep it zipped until I tell you differently. If and he made sure it was a big if, you see either of them, you are to act as though you don't know them."

Bryn smiled. "So it is to be a night of play acting. Sounds like fun. So where exactly are you two taking me?"

"That my dear friend is part of the adventure." Tony said opening the door.

Shrugging Bryn followed her friends out of her house. She had no idea what was going to happen, but she was pretty sure she was going to enjoy it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **Okay so this is a long chapter. It will also not really have any major naughtiness in it. But for me it is one of the most important chapters of this whole story. That is why it also was one of the hardest for me to write.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

Bryn watched the town she lived in disappear behind them. It was true she trusted Sam and Dean, as well as her two BFF's, but that didn't stop a little nervousness from creeping in. Part of her thought that if she just knew where they were going everything would be fine.

At dusk they stopped at a diner and ate. The whole time Bryn felt as though she was being watched. She just about gave herself whiplash trying to catch someone watching her. After leaving the diner they continued north. Tony had taken so many different turns, Bryn had no idea where they were. That is until they pulled into the parking lot of a bar. Not just any bar, but a good old country bar. Trucks of every shape size and color were parked in front. Scattered amongst them were motorcycles and a few cars. But her eyes saw only one car. Shiny black and beautiful.

Hilary tuned in the seat so she could look at Bryn. "Dean said that if at any time you decided you wanted to go back home, that was fine." Hilary pulled out her phone. "I'm just supposed to text him and then take you home. He also said neither of them would be upset with you."

Bryn smiled. "I know that." Taking a deep breath Bryn nodded. "I want to do this. I've never in my life done anything this wild."

"Until these two." Tony pointed out. "Have I mentioned how damn lucky you are?"

"Once or twice." Bryn looked back out at the black car. True inside she was a nervous wreck, but so far this weekend everything had been wonderful. Why would this be any different? She finally looked at her friends. "Thanks for helping."

"No problem." Hilary said grinning mischievously. "Besides we know you will have fun. As long as you relax and go with it."

"And take notes. We want all the hot steamy details." Tony grinned wickedly at Bryn. "Now you can take off your coat after you get in the bar. Sit at the bar, and only at the bar. Also you might not see them right away, but from the moment you step out of this car, one of them will have you in his sights."

"That's a little creepy." Hilary said shaking slightly.

Bryn smiled. "Not to me."

"Well then move it." Tony said waving toward the bar. "I don't want you to be late. Those two may be gorgeous, but they are also extremely scary."

Rolling her eyes, Bryn got out of the car. A cool breeze tickled her neck and she flipped the coat collar up. A small tingle of fear swept over her when she heard Tony's car driving away. Looking back at the Impala, Bryn again relaxed. She walked over to the car, thinking she would see one or both brothers inside. She was surprised to see her empty.

"Hey there pretty girl." Bryn whispered, running a hand across the car's trunk. "As always, you're the best looking one here." Another breeze brushed across her. Wrapping her arms around herself, she headed toward the door to the bar. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped in. The place was busy for a Sunday. Bryn looked around, not really surprised that she didn't see them. As she walked toward the bar she slowly unzipped her coat, and slid it off her shoulders. Reaching the bar she picked a stool and sat down, draping her coat on the seat to her left.

"Hello there pretty lady." The bartender smiled sitting a cold bottle of beer in front of her. "This is a record. You barely walked in the door, and some guy ordered this for you."

Bryn turned the bottle to look at the label, she smiled when she saw it was her favorite brand. "Can you point out the guy that ordered it?"

"I have no idea." The bartender nodded toward the busy waitress. "Tiffany told me, and man is she pissed. She's been trying to land him since he walked in."

"Thank you." Bryn picked up the bottle and took a small drink. The cold liquid felt good sliding down her throat and it helped calm her some. She's been in bars before, but something about this one seemed, scarier. Like at any minute a fight could break out. Bryn slightly turned her head looking down the bar. She was surprised when she saw two guys clearly checking her out. Neither of them the guys she was looking for. Turning, Bryn took in the bar. She saw pool tables, but no Sam or Dean. A few scattered tables, again no Sam or Dean. Just as she was starting to get worried, her eyes landed on a table in the far back corner. About seven guys sat around it, playing what she guessed was poker. But all she saw was the intense green eyes that were locked on her. Relaxing she started to move, freezing when she saw Dean's head move from side to side, ever so slightly. She guessed, that meant she was supposed to stay at the bar for now.

Picking back up her beer, she brought it to her lips licking her tongue out to run around the lip before putting it to her lips and taking a drink. When she looked back at Dean, Bryn could tell by his glare, that she was going to pay for that later.

"Well hello." Bryn turned to the guy now standing beside her. He was clearly checking her out, and from his smile liked what he saw. "I have not seen you around here."

"Maybe, because it's my first time here."

"Alone."

"Not really."

The guy stepped closer, leaning on the bar next to Bryn. "Funny because I watched you come in, alone. You came over here and sat down, alone. You've been drinking, alone. So I'm guessing, you're alone."

"Well, you would guess wrong."

"My names Eric." Bryn tried to move away but Eric matched every move she made. When a hand rested on her leg Bryn looked down, then up at Eric. "Aren't you going to give me your name?"

"You already have one of your own, and don't touch me."

Instead of letting go, Eric's grip tightened. "You aren't really being nice."

Bryn tried to move away but Eric's other hand shot out and grabbed her arm squeezing hard. She let out a soft squeak and tried again to pull away. "Please let me go."

"And why should I? Like I've already pointed out, you're alone." Eric's face was now so close Bryn could smell the beer on his breath.

"Hey Matt, another beer please." Dean's voice broke through Bryn's panicking brain. He was now standing just behind Eric. He slowly turned and took in the sight. "Hey buddy, she doesn't look very happy."

"Move along, buddy." Eric didn't bother turning around, his grip tightening even more.

Bryn gasped and flinched at the pain. Dean instantly stepped forward grabbed Eric's wrist so hard he let go. Then Dean twisted Eric's arm behind his back slamming him into the bar. Dean leaned down his face right next to Eric's.

"I think you have over stayed your welcome." His voice was low and cold. "Now I suggest you move along."

"Let go of me." Eric snapped out, then grimaced as his arm was twisted a little higher.

"You tell me you're going to walk away, and not bother her anymore, and I will."

"Fine, okay."

"Is there a problem?" The bartender asked, sitting a beer down on the bar.

Dean finally let go of Eric, putting himself between the man and Bryn. "No trouble at all Matt. Right?" His eyes narrowed and the look that crossed his face was pure rage.

"Right." Eric said backing up rubbing his wrist. "I…I was just leaving."

Matt watched Eric run toward the door. Looking back at Dean he shook his head. "At least you didn't break anything of mine this time."

"I didn't last time." Dean pointed out, as he turned and looked over Bryn. "It was the other guy's body that broke your table. Hand me an icepack."

Matt tossed a small icepack at Dean who caught it easily. He gently lifted Bryn's hand and laid the icepack on her wrist. "Sorry about that guy."

Remembering what Hilary said about not knowing them, Bryn smiled but lowered her head. "It's not your fault."

"Does it hurt?"

Bryn shrugged. "It's mostly numb now."

Dean smiled, and it was all Bryn could do not to kiss him. Taking the icepack off, he looked at her wrist again. "It shouldn't leave a bruise."

"Thank you."

"For freezing your wrist." Another smile.

"For rescuing me."

Dean shrugged. "I should get back to my game. If anyone else bothers you, just holler."

Bryn grabbed his arm, making him turn around. "Do I just holler, hey you, or do I actually get a name?"

"Dean."

"Pleasure to meet you Dean." Bryn smiled. "Bryn."

Dean raised her hand to his lips and brushed a light kiss. "The pleasure was all mine, Bryn."

Bryn leaned against the bar and watched him walk away. Sighing she picked up her beer and took another drink. Before Dean was back at the table she heard.

"Hey Matt you got any darts that aren't blunted?"

Bryn turned and couldn't help but smile at Sam. He glanced at her and returned her smile with a slightly shy one. Damn he was beyond cute.

Matt came up and laid a box on the bar. "This is all I've got Sam. You want them sharper you know what to do."

"Thanks." Sam laughed as he started digging through the box.

Bryn had no idea why she did it, but she reached out and snagged one of the darts he'd set aside. Lightly touching the tip she said. "This one isn't very sharp."

"Sharper than the ones I've been using." Sam said.

"You playing by yourself." Bryn loved to see the slight blush creep up Sam's neck. He turned and looked at her from under his hair.

"I'm not sure how to answer that."

Bryn laughed. "How about this, I would love to play darts with you."

"Lucky for me I found two sets." Sam held out his hand to her. "Sam."

Shaking the offered hand Bryn tried not to pull him to her and kiss him. "Bryn."

"The boards this way." Sam said letting go of her hand.

Grabbing her beer and coat Bryn followed Sam. The dart board was tucked away in the back of the bar. When she looked around the only thing she could see was the poker table, and mostly just Dean. Of course that might have been because he's all she cared about.

Sam held out four darts. "Ladies first."

"Thank you kind sir." Stepping up Bryn took aim. It had been years since she'd played darts, but thankfully it was just like riding a bike. Tossing the dart she couldn't help letting out a happy squeal when it hit close to the bullseye.

Sam stepped up and hit just under hers.

"I think I'm glad we're not betting." Bryn said stepping up for her next turn.

"We could."

Bryn shook her head. "Nope I know a dart shark when I see one."

"Is that even a thing?" Sam asked laughing.

"Yep." Bryn tossed, this one wasn't so good.

Sam's next dart hit dead center. Bryn's next one almost missed the board. Sam got another bullseye. Bryn got close. Sam's last one again hit dead center.

"Yep, glad I wasn't betting." Bryn walked over and took another drink of her beer. Her tongue again slid out to lick the rim. When she looked back at Sam, his back was to her, and she could see he was taking deep breaths. Smiling she sat down at the table crossing her legs. "So what brings you to a place like this?"

"I could ask you the same question." Sam said sitting down across from her.

"Ah but I asked you first." Bryn gave him a mischievous smile, then took another drink.

"My brother drags me here." Sam nodded toward the poker table. "I mean I don't mind coming, but he sometimes lives for it."

"So I'm guessing that your brother is playing poker?" Sam slowly nodded. When Bryn looked at the poker table her eyes went straight to Dean. "Which one? Oh I know the one with black hair. No his nose is way too big. The one in the purple shirt. No his eyes are too close together." Bryn looked back at Sam, glad to see he was smiling. "Let me see he will have to be handsome, to be related to you. Strong, confident. Extremely good looking."

Sam laughed. "Wouldn't that also go with handsome?"

"Oh not always." Bryn turned back to the table. "You see the one in the blue shirt. He is good looking, and he knows it, but he's not handsome. The one in the black shirt is handsome, but in a rough around the edges way."

"There's only three left."

"I'm thinking the one in the cowboy hat is a no. I mean yes he's good looking, and handsome, but he's just not." Bryn looked back at Sam. "At your level." She turned back to the table. "Now that leaves two."

"I'm not sure if I want to hear you compare me to them."

"The one in the white shirt is again good looking and handsome, but there's something just under the surface. Have you seen him lose? He's a very sore loser. That takes away a lot of his good looks. So that leaves us with one. He's good looking and very handsome. From the smiles the waitress keeps giving him, I'm pretty sure he could have her with one good wink. But I think the biggest thing telling me that he's your brother." Bryn turned to face Sam smiling brightly. "Is the fact that since we walked over here, he has glanced over at least a half dozen times. Now he's either keeping an eye on his brother. Or he's not your brother and…"

"Very funny." Sam said. "Yes that's my brother. And, he's probably looking over here trying to figure out how to get you away from me."

"Oh, he's one of those kinds huh? Whatever my brother has I want."

"Only when the girl is breathe taking."

Bryn could feel her face burning. "Well he had his chance, and decided to go back to playing poker."

Sam stood grabbing their empty bottles. "I'll go grab us another beer."

Sam had barely walked away when another guy was walking toward her. He was not bad looking and his smile at least reached his eyes. He was a few steps away from her when he hesitated and started to walk away. Bryn smiled at him. He blushed, then moved closer.

"Hi."

"Hello." Now that he was closer Bryn could see that he was probably younger than her. Probably barely legal.

"Uhm I was wandering if…" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I mean could I get you a drink, or something?"

"That's very kind of you. But someone just went to get me a fresh drink."

"Oh, yeah…sorry I…" His face was turning bright red and he looked like he was about to run.

"Thank you though." Bryn said quickly.

She never thought three little words could calm a person so quickly. The young guy relaxed and smiled. "You're welcome."

At that moment Sam walked up behind the guy. He turned and had to look up to meet Sam's eyes. He nodded, Sam nodded back. He then walked away his head held high. Bryn wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. Sam held out a beer for her and sat back down.

"Friend of yours?"

Bryn shook her head, as she brought the bottle to her mouth. Her tongue again slid out to lick the rim before she took a drink. Closing her eyes and humming Bryn relished the feel of the cold liquid running down her throat. When she sat the bottle down at looked across the table at Sam she was surprised by the pure want she saw staring back at her.

"Do you even know what you are doing to most of the guys in the bar?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again everyone.**

 **So a huge warning for this chapter. It is mostly full on naughtiness. It is also another long chapter (hope no one minds). I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

"Do you even know what you are doing to most of the guys in the bar?"

The innocent look Bryn gave Sam, wasn't fake. She honestly had no idea what he was talking about. "I'm not doing anything, to anyone."

"Oh but you are." Sam's voice was suddenly deep and low. The one that sent chills through her. "Every time you put that bottle to your lips."

Bryn looked at the bottle, then at Sam. "I'm just taking a drink."

Leaning across the table Sam whispered. "Go ahead take a drink."

Keeping her eyes locked with his, Bryn lifted the bottle to her mouth. Without thinking her tongue again slid out and ran around the rim before reaching her lips. The sheer want in Sam's eyes was completely clear.

"Now look around."

Bryn sat the bottle down and slowly turned her head. Her eyes instantly went to Dean who was watching her, but so was the two guys on each side of him. One said something and Bryn saw pure rage cross Dean's face. He closed his eyes took a few deep breaths, and went back to the game. Bryn continued to look around the bar. A guy at the bar was staring at her. Two guys at a far table was taking turns looking toward her.

"I…I…" Guys didn't look at her this way. Not until Sam and Dean. Bryn pushed the beer away laying her hands on her lap. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Being an extremely hot sexual woman." Sam pushed the bottle back toward her. "You should never be sorry about that."

Bryn looked at the bottle a moment before taking another drink. This time she forced herself to just take a drink. No tongue or anything. But when she looked at Sam she still saw the want in his eyes. Looking back at the bottle her mind clicked on what Sam had been talking about. Forcing down a smile and keeping her head down, she said. "It's so noisy and crowded here." Reaching up she ran her finger around the lip of the bottle.

"I might know of a little quieter place." Sam stood and offered her his hand. As Bryn stood she grabbed her coat and glanced toward the poker table. Dean barely lifted his head but she saw the small smile. Sam led her down a hallway to a hidden area in the back of the bar. He paused a moment looked around, opened a door and gently pushed her in. The room was lite by a single lamp on a table by a lone cot.

Bryn gasped when she was gently shoved against the wall and her mouth was claimed. The taste and smell of the beer made her head spin. She had to push Sam back so she could catch her breath.

"How did you know about this room?" Bryn asked.

Sam gave her a mischievous smile. "I can't tell you all of our secrets. And what was that little thing with the bottle earlier?"

"What little thing?" Bryn looked down trying to hide her smile.

Sam laughed. "The little thing that woke up about half this damn bar."

Shaking her head Bryn said. "That was just for Dean. No one else…"

"Trust me darling, more guys then just me and Dean saw you. It took all of Dean's strength not to throw you over his shoulder and walk out of here."

"So you and Dean come to these kind of places often?"

Sam leaned forward and nuzzled his nose in her neck. "Often enough."

Getting her hands between them Bryn pushed, spinning Sam around shoving him against the wall.

"So your dream is about a small room? With a cot that I'm not sure I could fit on let alone you." Bryn smiled as she slowly ran her tongue across her lips. "Or is it about doing a certain something in said room? Or maybe just a bar." Bryn ran her hand down Sam's chest, loving the way his breath caught. When she reached the top of his pants she stopped. "Now let me see what did you say? Oh yes. That little thing I did that woke up half the bar." Bryn slipped one finger down the front of Sam's pants. "As you know, half the bar doesn't mean anything to me." Stretching up she brushed her lips across Sam's. "Only two, and lucky me I have one within my grasp."

Sam licked his lips keeping himself totally still. "Bryn, you don't have to."

"Oh but I want to." Bryn smiled as she again kissed Sam. "I'm just wandering how sound proof this room is. Because I know the sounds you can make."

At this Sam smiled locking eyes with her. "Why do you think we picked here?"

Bryn took her other hand and ran it down his chest until it meet the one hooked in his pants. Never breaking eye contact Bryn undid the belt, then the top button. Keeping the jeans closed with one hand she slowly slid the zipper down, watching Sam's pulse quicken with each click. Sliding one hand into the opening Bryn lightly touched the object of her many pleasures. Sam closed his eyes bumping his head on the wall. Smiling Bryn slowly slid down him until she was on her knees.

"Bryn." Was all Sam was able to get out, before Bryn ran her tongue, down the full length of him. She then licked around the tip just as she had the beer bottle before placing her lips around the edge and sliding down. "Damn." Sam had to fight to keep his legs from giving way. Her mouth was everything he had dreamed of and more. Sliding him out and again licking the tip Bryn looked up at him and smiled. Before Sam could gain any control she took him fully in again humming when he hit the back of her throat. The world outside the room completely disappeared. All Sam knew or could feel was Bryn. He reached out and gently took her head helping her slightly. She hummed again as she took him completely. Sam knew he was close. "Bryn." He tried to push her back but she had an almost death grip on his hips. "You…don't…" Between her mouth, tongue, hands, and just her, Sam couldn't fight it. He came while deep in her mouth. Bryn held on drinking in every drop.

Finally sitting back, she wiped the edges of her mouth, and hesitantly looked up at Sam. "Was that…? I mean…"

Sam pulled her to her feet and kissed her running his tongue across her lips. Finally looking at her he smiled. "That was amazing."

"Philip never liked it when I…" Bryn's words were cut off by Sam's kiss.

"I really don't care what that dumb ass thought. He was, and is an idiot." He kissed her again. "Now how about we get ourselves together, and move on to the second part of the night?"

Bryn glanced down. "You want me to redo?"

"No." Sam snapped moving away from her. "Like you pointed out that cot isn't big enough for me." He quickly did up his jeans and fixed his shirt.

"Is there a mirror or something?" Bryn asked looking around.

"Why?"

"So I can fix my hair, my makeup." Bryn answered crossing her arms. "I'm sure they're a mess."

"They look good to me." Sam held her coat out. "Come on Dean's waiting."

Bryn was surprised to find the Impala empty when they reached her. She looked around, but there was no sign of Dean anywhere. "I thought Dean was waiting."

Sam just smiled and opened the door. Bryn slid in just enough for him to get in. When the car revved to life Bryn sighed and snuggled close to Sam. They left the parking lot and drove a short distance. Bryn was a little surprised when Sam parked in front of the very last room of a not so upstanding motel. Sam didn't say anything as he got out and held his hand out to her. Taking the hand Bryn got out and looked around.

"Let me guess, another one of your places."

"Yep."

They walked to the door and Sam knocked before unlocking the door. He opened it and let her go in first. The first thing Bryn saw was the very seventies décor. The only thing missing was a disco ball. The second thing was Dean stretched out on the king sized bed, bare chest and feet. Bryn smiled.

"Well hello."

"Have fun?" Dean asked winking at her.

Rolling her eyes, Bryn looked around the room again. "Nice place you found. Are you two used to staying in places like this?"

"Mostly." Dean answered. "Actually this is tame compared to most we've stayed in. According to the owner, this room was just remolded not too long ago."

Bryn laughed. "About two decades ago."

Sam reached around her and unzipped her coat then pulled it off tossing it onto the nearby couch. Bryn noticed a bag was also there.

"I think you've had this long enough." Sam whispered as he undid her hair. "Much better." When his lips touched her neck Bryn instantly tilted her head and sighed. Sam's warm hand slid under her shirt rubbing her flat stomach. When he stopped kissing Bryn held her arms up so Sam could remove her shirt.

Dean whistled from where he still sat on the bed. "I like it. Does downstairs match?"

"Let's find out." Sam said as he slowly undid her pants. "Yep."

"Very nice."

"You two are impossible." Bryn said, but smiled.

"I still owe you for earlier." Dean narrowed his eyes at her.

"I guess." Bryn walked to the end of the bed. "I'll just have to." She crawled onto the bed and over to Dean. Kissing up his bare chest, until they were face to face. "Beg for forgiveness."

Growling Dean grabbed her face and kissed her. Breaking free from the kiss Bryn sat back looking at the two brothers. Sam had removed his shirt and now stood at the foot of the bed.

"So what dream shall be tonight?" Bryn asked, reaching out and running a hand down Sam's chest.

"Oh we have some ideas." Sam said.

"A lot of ideas." Dean added.

"So do I." Bryn turned just enough that she was between the two. Leaning over she ran her finger across Dean's solid stomach tracing the top of his jeans. "I want to feel you. Both of you." She undid Dean's jeans and slowly opened the zipper. Dipping her head down, she placed a light kiss on his quickly rising penis. Sitting back up, she quickly removed her bra and panties. Bryn again positioned herself perfectly between the two. Reaching behind her she found Sam's hand and pulled him onto the bed behind her. Leaning back she kissed him their tongues dancing. Placing Sam's hands on her hips Bryn again leaned over and ran her tongue around the tip of Dean. He groaned and she heard a soft thump of his head hitting the wall. Smiling, she slowly slid her mouth down. As Dean was filling her mouth she felt Sam slowly slide into her.

Bryn sighed and hummed as she closed her eyes and just went with it. Soon they found their rhythm and the room filled with moans and groans. When Dean tried to pull her back Bryn hummed and took him deeper. Her world exploded all at once.

Sam was the first to move pulling out of her and collapsing onto the bed. Bryn moved off of Dean snuggling between them. Dean slid down in the bed and pulled the covers over them.

"That was amazing." Bryn whispered, as she felt four arms wrap around her.

"You can say that again." Dean kissed her forehead.

Sam snuggled close to her raising up long enough to kiss her. "You better catch a little sleep. We're nowhere close to being finished with our dreams."

Closing her eyes Bryn listened to the steady breathing of the two men surrounding her. They breathed almost perfectly in sync. Soon the sound of their breathing, and their warmth lulled her to sleep.

Bryn slowly came awake, for a second she wandered what woke her, and then she felt the reason. Light kisses were being traced across her shoulders. Opening her eyes she saw Dean's smiling face. Running a finger down her cheek he leaned close and kissed her.

"She's awake Sammy." Dean moved back slightly. The only response she heard was a low moan, as the lips moved toward her tattoo. Dean again leaned forward, and started tracing kisses down her jaw to her neck. Finding the pulse point he latched on and sucked, making Bryn gasp. Her mind was still mostly asleep and she was having trouble focusing on all the sensations happening to her. As lips, tongues, and teeth did their thing four hands roamed her body. Bryn knew that all kinds of sounds were coming from her, but she couldn't seem to stop. Even after three days her body completely responded to whatever the brothers did. When Dean lifted her leg and put it over his, she went willingly. When she felt herself being filled Bryn closed her eyes and moaned. She honestly had no idea who, nor did she care. The feeling was pure bliss. Fingers touched her, lips continued to kiss and suck. The buildup was slow. Bryn found herself totally lost in the feelings rushing through her. When her world exploded it also went dark. She heard talking but her mind and body didn't care.

When she felt the bed move and the warmth in front of her leave she let out a soft cry. Arms pulled her close pulling the covers back over her. In a fog Bryn half opened her eyes and saw Dean moving around the room. Sighing she closed her eyes and snuggled into Sam. She came to again when the bed moved, she instantly felt alone and pulled the covers tight around her. A hand ran through her hair, and she heard whispers. The covers were pulled back and she was shifted closer to the edge of the bed. She tried to say something but it only came out as a mumble.

"Sh sweetness." Dean whispered in her ear. "We've got you."

Bryn opened her eyes and saw Dean sitting on the bed next to her, Sam standing by the bed smiling down at her. "Why are you dressed?" Bryn asked them both.

Sam leaned down and kissed her. "We want to be at your house by morning. So we're going to dress you too."

"That is unless you want to travel naked." Dean said giving her a wicked grin.

"I can dress." Bryn tried to sit up but found that her body was not wanting to respond. A moment of fear rushed through her.

Dean slid down kissing her cheek. "It's okay baby, don't worry."

"I can't move."

"That sometimes happens." Sam said as he gently pulled her to a sitting position. Dean moved to sit behind her, to keep her up. Sitting on the side of the bed Sam held out one of Bryn's sundresses. "We might have went a little too far."

Dean nuzzled her neck. "You kind of had one hell of an orgasm."

"Your body might still be." Sam said as he slipped the dress over her head and pulled her arms through the thin sleeves. "Don't worry it should calm down soon."

Bryn could only nod slightly as she leaned into Dean. Sam quickly threw everything in the bag. Coming back over, he scooped her into his arms. Bryn felt a familiar feeling deep inside her. Closing her eyes she laid her head on Sam's shoulder. Dean draped her coat over her and headed for the door, grabbing the bag on the way. Walking out of the room, Dean headed for the passenger side and opened the door. Sam easily got in placing Bryn on his lap. She snuggled down and tried to force her body to calm. When Dean got behind the wheel and put the keys in Bryn couldn't help but smile. As soon as the car started she felt that little twinge deep inside her build a little.

"This is going to be a long trip home." Bryn whispered.

Sam kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms around her.

Bryn did as she had since she meet them. Enjoy. Closing her eyes she felt the rumble of the Impala through her whole body. She felt them back up and pull out onto the road. The car reeved as she probably went over the speed limit. Bryn noticed that Sam was staying very still, and she knew why. If he was to move that hand on her hip just a little. Or if his head moved just a little so his hair would brush her face.

"Is she humming?" Bryn heard Dean ask.

"Yep." Was Sam's tart response. "Her whole body his shivering."

"Is she cold?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh."

Smiling Bryn stretched out her legs across Dean's lap. As she thought, Dean couldn't resist touching her. He just laid his hand on her ankle but it was enough for her to gasp. Grabbing Sam's arm she leaned back and kissed his jaw until he moved enough for her to reach his mouth. As soon as his mouth opened to her, Bryn was again sent over the edge. Relaxing a little more she snuggled into Sam's arms.

"Could you warn me before you do that again?" Dean snapped.

"Sorry." Bryn whispered sleepily. Her body still tingled but not as bad. Soon the roar of the Impala lulled her to a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **Sorry this is later than I had planned to post it. Life happens. So I hate to say this, but this is the last chapter of this story. But there will be an epilogue. Plus there is fun naughtiness ahead.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

Bryn looked up at her familiar ceiling and wandered how she had ended up back in her own bed. She had a few random flashes, but for the most part her mind was mostly blank. Looking to her left and right Bryn smiled. Both brothers were still asleep. Deciding she wanted to make them a real home cooked breakfast, Bryn tried to move. Arms instantly tightened.

Sighing Bryn whispered. "Nature calling." The arms relaxed and moved off her. Okay so they weren't as asleep as she thought. Sliding out of bed she grabbed her robe as she left the room. Heading downstairs, she went to the kitchen and started fixing her Grand Pappy's favorite breakfast casserole. Once it was in the oven she turned the coffee on. The coffee was finished and the buzzer dinged at the same time she heard movement from upstairs. Bryn got everything on her small dining room table just as Sam and Dean was coming down the stairs.

"Okay that smell kind of makes up for waking up without you there." Dean grumbled as he took the coffee cup Bryn held out for him.

She just smiled as she handed one to Sam. "Come on, sit eat." Bryn sat at the head Dean to her left Sam to her right. She filled their plates and loved watching them dig in. "So what's on the plan for today?"

Sam shrugged looking over at Dean. Dean also shrugged.

"Well if we've done all of your dreams, I guess there's only one thing left to do." Bryn tried to hide her smile.

"Are you going to share with the class?" Dean asked.

Looking at one then the other Bryn said. "We just need to completely sex up my house." She laughed at the looks on both brother's faces. "What, it's only natural. Let's see Sam and I did the kitchen. We've already done the bathroom, and bedroom."

"Yep." Dean said sitting back. "We've created a monster."

"So what are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can." Dean smiled at his brother. "Try and keep the monster happy."

Bryn was pretty sure she would never look at her dining room table the same way again.

333

333

333

Bryn sighed her head on Dean's lap her legs across Sam's legs, while his head laid on her hip. As Dean ran his fingers through her hair he said.

"There's something we want to do that will mean us leaving the house."

"Darn." Bryn said, making Sam laugh. "I guess it means we will also have to get dressed, in more than what we're wearing."

"You are fine." Dean said. Bryn had on another lose fitting dress that occasionally slipped off her shoulder. Sam and Dean only had on sweatpants. "We on the other hand will have to actually put clothes on."

"But this is all I'm wearing." Bryn said looking up at Dean. "I'm mostly naked."

Dean smiled. "I'm failing to see the problem. Come on Sammy, it's almost time."

Sam sat up and stretched. "Fine but I was comfortable."

"This was your idea."

"So." Sam stood and headed up the stairs. Dean just shook his head and headed up. Bryn quickly followed.

When she reached the door she stopped and enjoyed the view. They stood on opposite sides of the room pulling their jeans on. Their backs to her she watched as their muscles flexed. Leaning against the doorframe Bryn just watched. Sam was the first to turn, as he picked up his T-shirt.

"Can we help you?"

"Nope I'm good." Bryn smiled moving over to her bureau. "But, I am going to put on a little more clothes, if you two don't mind."

"We do." They both said.

"Oh well." Bryn pulled out a brown bra and panties, that would match the dress she was wearing.

Dean leaned over her looking into the drawer. "How many matching things you got in there?"

"Enough." Bryn pushed the drawer closed. "You two going to be gentleman and leave so I can get dressed."

"You got to watch us." Sam pointed out. "I think it's only fair."

"Besides." Dean snatched the bra. "You might need help."

"And if you help we won't leave." Bryn said grabbing her bra back. "Now out both of you."

Reluctantly they left the room. Bryn quickly finished dressing. She then brushed out her hair. On instinct she grabbed a clamp, but put it back down. The one thing both brother's had asked was for her hair to stay down all day, and all day it would. Glancing in the mirror Bryn nodded and headed down the stairs.

"I'm ready. So where are we going?"

"You'll see." Dean said holding out one of Bryn's long coats. She smiled and slipped it on. As they left the house Bryn groaned when she saw Mrs. Wheeler coming toward them. Bryn started to go back in the house but it was too late the woman had seen her. Acting as though she hadn't seen her yet, Bryn grabbed Dean and kissed him deeply.

"Bryn." Mrs. Wheeler said.

Bryn broke the kiss and looked at the woman. "Oh hello Mrs. Wheeler, I didn't see you there. How is your long weekend going?"

"Just fine." Mrs. Wheeler looked at Sam then Dean. "And yours?"

"Beyond words." Bryn said looking at Sam then Dean. Turning back to the older woman she forced a smile. "I'm sorry did you need something? We were just headed somewhere."

"Well I did want to talk to you about the Fall Festival. Principal McCloud told me you would be running it this year."

"That I am." Bryn walked down the few steps her hand in Sam's. "But that's not for another month or more."

"One can never plan too much." Mrs. Wheeler's eyes continued to go between Sam and Dean. "Why when I ran it I would plan for the whole year. It is a very important thing for the school you know."

Bryn sighed. "Mrs. Wheeler, I have already booked most of the venders. I've sent out flyers with the children, and posted it on the school website. I have also talked to several stores around town about donating something for the silent auction."

"Silent auction." Mrs. Wheeler crossed her arms and scowled. "I do not approve of silent auctions. They are a huge hassle and…"

Dean suddenly kissed Bryn's cheek. "Babe we're going to be late."

"Sorry." Bryn said reaching up to stroke Dean's cheek. She again looked at the other woman. "I understand that you do not like silent auctions. But as I pointed out to Principal McCloud it is a fast easy way to earn money for the school. Everything will be donated, so 100% of the money stays in the school. Now if you will excuse me, we really must go."

Sam opened the passenger door, Bryn stretched up and kissed him, then slid in. Bryn didn't calm down until the car started and they were moving away from Mrs. Wheeler. "Oh that woman." Bryn grumbled. "Sometimes I think she sits around and thinks up new things to complain about."

"You going to be okay?" Sam asked kissing her hand.

"Yeah. I don't know why I always let her get to me." Bryn laid her head back and took a few deep breaths. "So now will you tell me where we are going?"

"Nope." Both brothers said.

They drove for a few minutes before Dean pulled off and stopped in front of a bright red building. Bryn scooted forward and laughed seeing the big sign on the building. Outlaw Tattoos. "You have got to be kidding? Aren't they closed?"

"Sammy has a way with words." Dean said turning the car off, and getting out. Sam was already out and Bryn scooted over and got out. Dean knocked on the door and a very tattooed woman opened it.

"You, are almost late." She snapped but smiled. "Now move those cute asses in here. Hey hun how's things?"

"Hey Bonnie." Bryn gave the woman a hug. "Where's Clyde?"

"Someone had to stay home with the rug rats. So you're going to get another tat. It's about time." Bonnie looked at the two men. "But first, who the hell are the two towering studs?"

Bryn laughed, seeing both Sam and Dean blush slightly. "Bonnie this is Sam and Dean. It's their idea that I get another tattoo."

"I know, stretch there brought it to me a few days ago. It's very nice." Bonnie walked over to her work area. "And let me add, that's it's only because of those damn deep dimples, that I'm here on my day off."

"They are kind of nice aren't they?" Bryn smiled at Sam, as she removed her coat. He took it and stood next to Dean. Bryn looked back at Bonnie and asked. "So what are you going to mark me with this time?"

Bonnie held up a picture and Bryn gasped. It was the perfect match to the tattoos on Sam and Dean. When she looked at them they were both smiling.

"Tall dark and dimpled didn't tell me where."

Bryn sat down on the chair and pulled the strap off her left shoulder. "Here."

Bonnie nodded as she got everything ready. The chair was facing toward the brothers so they could watch everything. As Bonnie started, Bryn secretly admitted to herself how turned on she was by watching them, watch her, get marked with their design.

333

333

333

Once home the brothers insisted on making dinner. Bryn tried to argue but every time she would enter the kitchen one of them would carry her out. After the second time Bryn did it just for the fun off it. After dinner Bryn excused herself to go upstairs and take care of her new tattoo. After cleaning it and lotion she stood in the mirror and admired it. Now every time she looked in the mirror, or glanced down, she would remember this weekend. Wiping away a stray tear and taking a deep breath Bryn stepped out of the bathroom. She was surprised to see all the lights off downstairs. Looking around she saw her bedroom door cracked open, a soft glow coming from it. Smiling Bryn walked over and pushed the door open. Candles glowed all around her room. Stepping in, she saw that her black satin sheets had been put on the bed. Before she could look around she felt someone come up behind her, strong hands on her shoulders kept her from turning.

"Close your eyes." Sam whispered. Without question Bryn did as she was told. "Do you trust us?"

"Completely."

Bryn felt something soft rub across her face, then it was wrapped around her eyes. On instinct she opened her eyes, and saw nothing but darkness. Her heart speed up slightly but the hands still on her shoulders squeezed slightly. A finger traced down her cheek, to her collar bone, it paused a moment to rub across the pulse point on her neck. The finger then continued down to lightly circle around the edge of her new tattoo.

"Remember the rules." Dean whispered as he stepped in front of her. His warmth was so close, Bryn tried to lean toward it but Sam's hands kept her still. "One word and we will stop."

"I don't remember saying it." Bryn said, then slowly ran her tongue across her lips. Before she could bring her tongue back into her mouth it was captured and sucked into Dean's mouth. Bryn found she didn't need her eyes. She knew them, their hands, their mouths, their bodies. She reached out to touch Dean but Sam slid his hands down her arms and held her wrists.

"Tonight is all about you." Sam whispered in her ear. "The last dream we have. The one we truly never imagined we would do, until you."

Bryn's breath caught. What could possibly be left? She was pretty sure they had done things that couldn't even be found in the Kama Sutra. She was surprised when she felt the brothers lay their heads on her shoulders their mouths toward her neck.

"We will never hurt you." They said together. "We love you."

Her mind spun with these words as their mouths and hands started exploring her. The smell of the candles, the darkness of the blindfold, the perfect way they worked together. Bryn was totally lost in the pure pleasure rushing through her body. When she was lifted and moved to the bed, she again reached out to touch one of them. Hearing a soft growl to her left Bryn returned her arms to her side, instead she tilted her head to give full access to her neck. They both knew just the right places to touch, kiss, or bite to extract pleasurable sounds from Bryn. Soon her body felt as though it was alive. The merest touch would cause her to shiver. The brothers were completely in control of her body, so when they rolled her on her side she went.

"Try and stay relaxed." Dean whispered in her ear.

Bryn wanted to laugh, but instead she let out a moan, as Sam's tongue traced around her first tattoo. She was so lost in pleasure she wasn't ready for the feeling of being filled by one of them. She let out a soft gasp and Dean captured her lips.

"Sh baby." Sam whispered in her ear. "We've got you."

"This might hurt at first." Dean said his lips still lightly touching hers.

Bryn could only nod, her capacity to speak totally gone. Her mind could only think of the two men now surrounding her. When she felt a slight twinge of pain, she again gasped and started to tighten.

"Relax baby." Dean kissed her neck. "Just a little more."

Sam squeezed Bryn's hand as the pain intensified slightly. Bryn's mind suddenly clicked on what was happening. Squeezing Sam's hand she leaned forward finding Dean's ready lips. When the pain rushed through her she screamed into Dean's mouth. The pain was almost instantly replaced with the most wonderful feeling Bryn had ever felt. Pleasure like she had never dreamed off erupted from her body. For a brief moment Bryn wandered if her heart would ever calm. In the next moment she felt herself falling and her eyes closing.

Her last thought was of the two men still wrapped around her. She could hear them talking. Feel their kisses. Smiling Bryn let the darkness claim her.

333

333

333

The alarm woke Bryn the next morning. Reaching over she slammed the snooze button but didn't want to move. Letting sleep take her again she started to drift off. The sound of the Impala roaring to life brought Bryn instantly awake. Sitting up she looked around and saw the two bags gone. Jumping out of bed she ran to the window just in time to see the Impala pulling away from her house. Bryn slowly slid to the floor fighting back the tears that threatened. Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself back up, and walked over to where her robe was. Laying on top was a piece of paper. Smiling Bryn picked it up and read.

 _ **You are everything we ever wanted and so much more. There is nothing we would like more than to stay with you, but we have work to do. We will think of you often. If you ever need anything look in your address book under W.**_

 _ **Love always**_

 _ **Sam Dean**_

 _ **PS you will want to take a long soak in the tub. Sorry for any soreness.**_

Smiling Bryn folded the letter and placed it in a box where the others they had given her was. When she went to move she found that she was indeed extremely sore. As she headed toward the bathroom she was surprised when her main phone rang. Her friends always called her cell phone. The only one that ever called her home phone was work. Hurrying over she grabbed the phone and answered.

"Bryn honey all hell is breaking lose." Tony's voice erupted from the phone.

"What?"

"That busy body neighbor of yours is at the school." Tony explained. "She is demanding that you be fired because you've been shacking up with two men."

"What?!" Bryn's legs gave way and collapsed back on her bed.

"Darling are you awake? You're repeating yourself."

"What else am I supposed to say?" Bryn demanded. "What, pretty much covers everything."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. Mabel and me are on your side. But maybe you should take a few days off. Let the smoke clear."

Sitting up Bryn looked around her room. Her eyes landed on two shirts draped across the foot of the bed. Pulling them to her, she breathed in the scent of Sam and Dean. "You know what Tony? Don't worry about it. I quit.

"Are you sure?"

Bryn could hear the worry in her friend voice. "Yeah Tony, I'm completely sure. Don't worry about me."

Tony laughed. "Now tell me not to breath. But if you're sure I'll tell Principal McCloud, he won't be happy."

"Love you T."

"Love you B."

Bryn hung up and hugged the shirts close. Deep down she knew she would probably never see the brothers again. But because of them her world was forever changed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is my wonderful readers. The Epilogue. I will admit that the idea for a sequel has been bouncing around in my head. First though I must finish two other stories that I put on hold for this one. Please though tell me what you think.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. A special thank you to those that Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed.**

Bryn walked up and down the aisles of the bookstore. This was her favorite pastime. Bookstores were always quiet and calm, and of course she loved looking at all the books. She stopped when she heard two women talking.

"I just can't believe she left it like that."

"I know."

"She should have at least gotten one of them in the end."

"One? Why not both."

Bryn casually walked around the corner. The two women stopped talking and looked at her then smiled. One was wearing a business suit her hair up in a tight bun. The other wore jeans and a casual shirt her hair was in a ponytail but it was slowly coming out.

"Have you read it?" Business suit asked.

Bryn smiled. "I've read a lot."

"This." Ponytail said, holding out a book. On the cover was a young woman the only thing covering her were the two men's hands, which stood on each side of her. "It is…well, it just is."

"I've read it, yes." Bryn answered smiling. "I'm sorry, but I overheard what you two were saying. You don't like the ending?"

"Oh we do." Business suit said. "And we don't."

"I don't know if I could have ever let them leave." Ponytail hugged the book close. "I mean the things they did to her body. I am praying that she will soon do a sequel to this one."

"Well she did do another." Bryn said pulling out another book. "What did you think of this one?"

"Haunted Nights was good." Ponytail shrugged. "But nothing like One Weekend."

"I heard she's coming out with another in a couple months." Bryn said putting the book back.

Business Suit nodded. "Enchanted Christmas, I've got mine preordered."

Ponytail sighed. "But it still won't be anything like One Weekend. Oh well, I better go gather up my kids before they destroy the place. It was very nice talking to both of you. Maybe we'll bump into each other when the next book comes out."

"Look forward to it." Business suit said as she walked in the other direction.

Bryn couldn't help but smile bigger, as she carefully fixed the books on the shelf. She was so glad she had decided not to write under her own name. Besides, Autumn Storm seemed to be better suited to what she wrote. Not that she ever saw herself as a writer. Sure she'd dreamed it when she was younger, but never truly thought it would happen. Even then she never would have imagined writing these kind of books. Running a loving hand over the spins of her books Bryn turned to leave, and almost ran into someone.

"I am so sorry." Bryn gasped. "I guess I was in my own little world."

"No harm done." The man's voice was friendly and he smiled warmly at her. "I was just looking for something to read."

Bryn couldn't stop the laugh from escaping her lips. "I am sorry, again. It's just that you're in the Romance section. I don't see a lot of guys reading Romance."

"Maybe they should." The man looked around. "So what would you recommend?"

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to read what I read."

The man looked up and down the shelves before he picked up One Weekend. "Well I read this, and it was fascinating. Not only a well written novel, but the characters were so, real."

"I've never heard it be called a novel before. But if you like that one, did you read her other book?"

"I have not." The man replaced the book and pulled out Haunted Nights. "I think I have found my next book thank you. I feel as though I should repay the favor."

"No need happy to help." Bryn started to turn and walk away when the man said.

"Have you ever wondered why?"

Turning back to look at the man, Bryn was surprised to see a sad smile on his face. "Why what?"

Reaching back up he again pulled down a copy of One Weekend. "Why they left her. They seemed to care for her a great deal, and she them. Even in the end they said they wanted to stay."

Bryn shrugged. "It's just a story. Fictional characters."

"Ah but every author puts a little bit of themselves into the characters. Not to mention a little part of their own lives." The man's smile never faltered as he returned the book to the shelf. "In fact that book reminds me of a series I read not long ago. Come to think of it I think the main characters were named Sam and Dean in that one too."

Not for the first time Bryn wished she had changed their names. But it always seemed wrong when she tried. "Sam and Dean are very common names."

"True." Letting out a sigh the man faced her again. "Oh well I better buy my book and head home, I've got a lot of work ahead of me."

"Well it was nice talking to you."

Holding out his hand the man smiled bigger. "Chuck."

Taking the offered hand Bryn returned the smile. "Bryn."

She was relieved when Chuck didn't mention that the girl in the book was also named Bryn. He just nodded held her hand a few extra seconds more than needed then let go.

"It was a pure pleasure talking with you Bryn. Perhaps we will bump into each other again."

"Perhaps." Bryn watched the Chuck walk away. He was defiantly strange, but in a nice kind of way. She decided that if she ever saw him again, she would defiantly make it a point to talk to him. Grabbing the book she had come for Bryn headed for the check out. She was a little surprised not to see Chuck anywhere. The line was long with only one person ringing, so it was awhile before Bryn stepped out of the store.

When she reached her car she froze. Something was sitting on the trunk of her car. Looking around she saw no one close. Cautiously she moved closer. When she was a few steps from her car she saw that the item was a book, two in fact.

"What the crazy." Letting her guard down Bryn walked over and looked down at the books. On the front of one, was a drawing of two men, which would look comfortable on the cover of a steamy Romance novel. The second book had the same two men, this time behind bars. Bryn looked around again still seeing know one near. Curious she took the two book and got into her car. The author of both books was named Carver Edlund. The first one was just called Supernatural. Flipping it over, she read the back. "Huh, doesn't sound like my kind of thing." Opening to the middle of the book, two words instantly jumped out at her. Bryn again looked around thinking she would see someone standing close by. Looking back at the book she read.

" _The Impala roared to life the headlights blinding the brothers for a moment. 'Dude.' Sam said. 'Who's driving your car?' Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys. The car revved and lunged toward them."_

Bryn slammed the book closed. "It can't be. It's just a very strange coincidence." Closing her eyes Bryn took a few deep breaths. "Sam and Dean are common names." Opening her eyes Bryn picked up the other book. When she started to flip through it she found that a small piece of paper with something written on it. Hesitantly she read.

 **I enjoyed our little chat. I also think you will enjoy these books. You can find more on line or at used book stores. I'm sure they would want you to read them.**

 **Chuck**

Even more confused not Bryn's eyes again saw the names Sam and Dean.

 _Everybody needs to put one of theses on." Dean ordered. "It will keep you from being possessed."_

 _After Nancy put one on, she noticed something. "What about you and Sam?"_

 _Sam and Dean reached up and pulled down their shirts, they each had a tattoo of what looked like a star inside a sun. Nancy looked at the charm she had just put on. It was the same._

" _Smart." Hendrickson said smiling. "How long have you had those?"_

" _Not long enough." Sam answered._

Bryn's hand shook, as she reached up and laid her hand over her left shoulder. "Okay so maybe there's more to this." Laying the books on the seat next to her Bryn started her car. She had to get home, and do some searching on the internet.

If Bryn had looked back just once as she left the parking lot, she would have seen Chuck watching her go, a small smile on his face.


End file.
